


Captain Swan Omegaverse Drabble Requests

by Doodlelolly0910



Series: Captain Swan Omegaverse [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Breeding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Omega Verse, References to Knotting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelolly0910/pseuds/Doodlelolly0910
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and ficlets based on A/B/O requests I've received on Tumblr. They are not connected (unless they are lol and those connected will be marked) and all of them are unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. I am always taking requests and prompts for the Omegaverse so If you have one, comment here or send it to my Tumblr @doodlelolly0910 (I accept anon asks as well!)Please heed the warnings and ratings prior to each section and the general tags as well. Tags and warnings will be updated as new content is added.





	1. A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> From @xemmaloveskillianx: I will be here all day stop ! Omg Prompt for Captain Swan ABO — I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but if you aren’t ready, I respect that. It’s a big commitment, the mating bond.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt lovely!
> 
> Rated T for implied smut, heat and mating cycles, and copious amounts of longing

S he had been in love with Killian Jones for as long as she could remember. He was a little older, her brother’s best friend, and just everything she imagined her mate would be like since she first presented as Omega at 15. But the Alpha boy seemingly took no romantic interest in her.

He was outlandishly flirtatious in most cases with any female that crossed his path, brash and boasting with the males, but he always seemed exceptionally shy with her, speaking softly and sincerely, uncharacteristic for an Alpha, but it made her all the more attached to him. David, her brother, forgave Killian most things, but he was protective over his baby sister and the only time the two Alphas really clashed is when it came to Emma, so he kept his distance.

It hurt at first, her fragile teenage heart set on him, but they eventually evolved into a friendship, one that she cherished even now, ten years later. He’d left for the navy when she was 17 and he was 18 and she was proud that she didn’t cry until she had gotten into the car.

“ _Not a day will go by that I won’t think of you_ ,” he’d told her before he got on the bus for boot camp. She wanted to plead with him to stay, but she only responded with “ _Good._ ” causing him to smirk and brush her hair from her face affectionately.

She’d learned to cope after he’d left, blossoming into a vibrant, independant young woman. She was headstrong for an Omega, and Alpha guys usually saw that as a challenge. They wanted to break her, force her to submit, and Emma would have none of that, so she stuck with Betas usually.

Dating was never her forté, usually preferring her male company in the form of a one night stand, but there had been a couple boyfriends. Neal had been her first real love and he broke her heart when he ghosted her after a pregnancy scare. After that, David’s protective Alpha instincts went into overdrive and she didn’t have another real relationship again until Walsh. He was a Beta with an Alpha complex and when he tried to get rough with Emma at the bar on David’s birthday, David hadn’t hesitated to break his nose with his forehead.

That was a year ago and Emma had sworn off dating ever since. She had a healthy collection of knotting toys to help her through her heats and that was all she needed. That, and a few well thought out daydreams about a certain dark haired blue eyed Alpha who she knew she’d never have in real life.

She and Killian kept in touch regularly. They sent letters to one another and he called whenever he got the chance. She was always his first stop when he came home on leave, after stopping by to see David first, of course. And they would spend their time catching up on each other’s lives. He would show her pictures from his travels, she would fill him in on the small town happenings he’d missed out on. She had become a pro at suppressing that ever nagging urge in the back of her mind to kiss him senseless. She was just thankful he never came around when she had her heat. She had enough trouble controlling herself when her hormones were operating at a normal frequency, thank you very much.

Which brought her to now, in the throes of day 3 of a brutal heat that had her locking herself away from the outside world, grateful Killian wouldn’t be home for another two weeks. She’d showered for what felt like the hundredth time in the last 3 days and thanked whatever God was listening that her heat would be ending soon because even after her constant showering and several dates with her knotting toys, she was  _miserable._

As she made her way back to the bedroom, she paused at the sound of a firm knock against her door. Had she ordered a pizza and forgotten? No one she knew would bother her during her heat, and she’d told everyone important, so she was utterly confused. She pulled her short robe around her tighter, cinching it in a knot at her waist and made her way towards the knock, grumbling under her breath the entire way. When she swung the door open, the scent of the sea, well worn leather, testosterone, and  _home_  hit her like a ton of bricks.

Killian stood before her, looking like he’d stepped off a damn calendar in his dress whites, cap tucked under his arm and a bouquet of buttercups grasped tightly in his hand. His cobalt blue eyes darkened as her own intensified scent washed over him and he took in her disheveled state. She was suddenly very aware that she was bare underneath the terry cloth wrap around her and he seemed like he was frozen in place.

“Killian,” she blurted out, eyes wide as she took him in. “What are you doing here?”

“Swan,” he returned through clenched teeth. “If I would have known… God, love, I’m sorry. I’ll just go. Uh, these are for you.” He thrust the flowers towards her and just as she reached out for them, a cramp hit her like none other, slick wetting her thighs, and she doubled over with the intensity.

He was at her side in a second, the flowers falling to the floor by her feet as he looped an arm around her to pull her upright, kicking the door closed behind him. He helped her walk to the couch and she couldn’t help but turn into him, breathing in his intoxicating scent direct from the source. She was a strong woman, but she was still a slave to her natural urges. And when confronted with the object of her desires face to face? She didn’t stand a chance.

Killian gently disentangled himself from her grip, even though it looked like it was physically painful for him to set her on the edge of the couch away from him. Emma could only watch him, unable to pull her starry eyed gaze away in case he was some kind of fever induced delusion. He was taking care of her, showing greater restraint when faced with an Omega in heat than any other Alpha she knew of would. It drove Emma crazy, him being so close and tender with her, the look on his face like he wanted nothing more than to tear off her clothes and claim her right there. He took several deep calming breaths before he spoke again.

“I’m going to go, love, but I’ll call Mary Margaret to come check in on you,” he promised and made for the door with a brusque nod. Emma whimpered at his departure, stopping him in his tracks. He chanced a look back at her.

“I don’t want Mary Margaret, Killian,” she said, dragging herself upright onto shaky legs. He moved forward automatically, hands outstretched as if he could steady her from afar. “You’re early, but I think…” she ground her teeth against another wave of cramping (the shudder that rolled over Killian at the spike in her scent not going unnoticed) “I think you’re actually right on time.”

Killian’s eyes widened at the implication of her words and Emma wondered if her vague proposition was a step too far. She suddenly felt panic well up inside of her as he took a step back away from her, fiddling with his hat with both hands and shaking his head.

“Emma, I know what you’re going through is a lot, but I’m not what you’re looking for,” he said and Emma almost collapsed to the floor at his rejection, catching herself with one hand on the arm of the couch.

“Yeah, yeah, that was just my heat talking,” she played it off on a laugh. “Just don’t tell David his kid sister threw herself at the first Alpha that crossed her path, okay?” She gave him a watery smile and Killian’s brow ticked up and together in concern.

“Right. It’s not that I don’t want you, Swan. Any Alpha would be lucky to have you. I just…” he trailed off, snapping his jaw shut and shaking his head roughly. “I’ll call Mary Margaret.”

“No, Killian, wait, what were you going to say?” Her heart thundered in her chest as he weighed words in his head.

“I know you’re looking for some… immediate relief, love. But it can’t be me. I couldn’t just take the one night from you. I’m a selfish bastard and I’d want it all,” he said slowly, avoiding her eyes.

“All?” she squeaked. He nodded, eyes still glued to the cream colored carpet at his feet.

“Bonding, pups, big house with a picket fence, I’ve dreamt of it since we were kids, Emma. One night, one heat, it would never be enough,” he admitted and Emma sank down on the couch, not trusting her unstable legs to hold her up any longer. His head popped up at the movement, meeting her green eyed gaze once more.

“You’d mark me? Be my mate?” She asked and he chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the burnt auburn scruff lining his jaw.

“Aye. I pride myself on being in control in most ways, but if it came down to you and I, there’d be no holding back.” His eyes flitted back to the door, anticipating her rejection and his subsequent escape.

“Killian, that’s all I’ve ever wanted, too,” she said softly and she heard his sharp inhale from across the room. She struggled back to her feet, and he took the chance, tossing his hat onto the coffee table and moving forward to steady her by the shoulders.

“Emma, I shouldn’t want you like I do. What you’re saying…”

“Is the truth, Killian. I’ve been in love with you since I was fourteen. I never wanted anybody but you. I’m right here, and I’m yours, if you want me.” Emma never wavered her gaze from Killian’s own and the hot lust in his eyes was now filtered with longing and something deeper that he’d been afraid to name until now.

“Emma, if we do this, there’s no going back. I’ll knot you, but I’ll claim you as well. You’ll be mine.” He dipped his head to her collarbone, inhaling deeply as he drug the tip of his nose up the column of her throat. “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile, but if you aren’t ready, I respect that. It’s a big commitment, the mating bond. I want you to be sure, love.”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. Now, take me to bed, Alpha.”

He growled, a feral sound rumbling up from his chest at the utterance of his title from her lips. That was all it took for him to sink his hand into her damp, golden hair and kiss the very breath from her lungs.

“I’m so bloody in love with you. Never letting you go, Omega,” he promised against her lips as he hauled her further against him.

She let out a breathless chuckle, smoothing her palm over his bearded cheek and back into his thick umber hair.

“Good.”


	2. A Long Time Coming (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @hollyethecurious: ❝ Use your words, love. Tell me what you want. ❞
> 
> And @kmomof4 sent the same request but also with ❝ I want you to mark me. I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me. ❞ but Tumblr ate it cuz it decided it wanted to update right in the middle of my drabbling (how rude)
> 
> Sooooooo in continuation of the first prompt, here we go.
> 
> Rated E (and that doesn’t stand for Everyone)

Emma was surrounded by Killian. His scent, his touch, his very presence making her mad with need. His lips were fused tightly to hers, one hand gripping tightly at her terry cloth covered waist, the other roaming from the nape of her neck, around to her jaw, and back again as he backed her down the familiar path to her bedroom. He stopped to press her against the wall in the hallway, his hips pinning her in place and making her gasp against his mouth, but the sound was soon swallowed up by his tongue slipping past her swollen lips to tangle with her own.

“Want you so much,” he panted against her lips before stealing more kisses from them. “Never wanted anyone the way I want you.” His hips rolled against hers, his uniform pants doing very little to conceal his arousal. A soft moan slipped from her throat and she pushed back against him. His lips blazed a path over her jaw and down her neck, burying his face into the crook of it when he reached it and inhaling her scent, imprinting her on his soul. A full body shiver went through him and Emma felt like she was going to combust if he didn’t knot her soon.

“Alpha, please,” she whimpered, her hand fisted tightly in his uniform jacket, the other wound into his hair.

“Aye, love, I’ve got you,” he said, then slid his hands down under her thighs and lifted her so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. He was a man on a mission, marching them straight into her bedroom and settling her gently into the mass of pillows and blankets that had overtaken her bed in her need to nest.

He stepped back, eyes roaming over her barely covered form like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Couldn’t believe he was there with her. Emma melted under his gaze and suddenly her bathrobe felt like it was suffocating her, even though it was the only thing she wore. Her hands dropped to the tie and she worked her fingers into the knot, Killian watching her every move with laser focus.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes, Captain,” she said, surprised by the honey smooth quality of her voice when she felt so wrecked inside. Killian’s blue irises were nearly eclipsed by his pupils at this point and he growled deep in his chest at her teasing. He lunged at her, covering her body with his own and making her squeal a surprised laugh at the sudden motion. He gripped her hands and pulled them away from where they’d been toying with her belt, moving them above her head and pressing them firmly into the mattress.

“Keep those there, Omega.” His husky, lustful voice sent a ripple of want straight to Emma’s core. She nodded.

He smiled at her obedience and placed a chaste kiss to her lips before kissing and nibbling his way down her jaw and neck once more. His exploration didn’t stop there, though, and Emma felt the tendons in her wrists shift against Killian’s grip as she made a fist with each of her restrained hands. The scruff on his jaw scratched deliciously over her collarbone as he kissed lower, nosing the material of her robe aside until the swell of her breasts were partially revealed. Gently, he sunk his teeth into the curve where her chest stopped and her breast began, running his tongue over the plump flesh downwards to trace along the edge of where her robe barely concealed her.

“Killian,” she gasped, beginning to writhe beneath him in a desperate plea for him to soothe the ache inside of her. He looked up at the sound of his name and tutted.

“Be still, Omega. I’ll take care of you,” he said and stood. Emma felt immediately bereft of his body heat. He’d released her hands, but she left them where they’d been placed, eager to meet his requests and take what he was going to give her.

His hands immediately went to work at the large buttons of his uniform jacket. He shed it quickly, followed shortly but his shirt, pants, shoes and socks, leaving him only in his plain white undershirt and well fitted blue boxer briefs. He shifted forward to kneel on the bed, straddling her thighs, and soon his undershirt was gone as well, exposing his dark chest hair and lean physique to her hungry gaze.

Emma felt her chest rise and fall a little faster as each item of clothing fell from his body. She’d seen him in just shorts before, when they’d gone swimming or if he was working outside and he stripped his shirt in the heat. But this was different. This time, she was going to get to see all of him,  _touch_  all of him, and he her. The thought alone made a rush of slick flow freely from her body.

“You are exquisite, my love,” he murmured and Emma’s heart skipped a beat at the possessive pronoun. His fingertips just grazed the skin on her chest, but he didn’t expose her further just yet. Instead, he slid his hands upwards, cupping her face between his palms and leaning down to press another deep, searching kiss to her lips. His tongue flicked over every surface of her mouth, tasting and teasing like he’d never get enough. The soft sounds he made in the back of his throat were matched much more loudly by Emma and that seemed to drive him further.

Killian pulled back, gazing down on her so fondly that Emma wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was real. All thoughts flew from her head, however, when his fingertips brushed her sternum, tracing a path over her bare skin down to the tie that barely held the cloth in place. His eyes held hers and she held her breath as his nimble fingers tugged the knot loose and he parted the cloth to reveal her naked form to him for the first time.

A breath whooshed out of his lungs at the sight of her spread beneath him. Emma took a chance and lifted her hands from where he’d left them, shrugging the material off her arms as well.

“Magnificent,” he growled. He fell down onto her, his mouth sealing tight over hers again as one broad palm found purchase on the mattress beside her, the other skimming up her side and over her breast. He squeezed the sensitive globe lightly, drawing a whimper of pure want from her lips, before circling her hardened nipple with his thumb. He worked in a pattern, clockwise, then counterclockwise, stopping every so often to flick at the bud with the tip of his thumb as his mouth nipped and kissed its way down to meet the appendage.

“Alpha, oh  _shit_!” she cried out as he enveloped the peak in his hot mouth, her back arching away from the mattress and her hand diving into his thick, dark locks. He shifted his weight onto his other arm so that the hand previously bracing himself could come up to pluck and knead at her neglected breast, his lips, teeth, and tongue working magic over the other. He switched sides, kissing his way from one mound to the other, giving both equal attention before he laid open mouthed kisses down over her ribcage.

She tugged on his hair, realizing his destination, but she was far too gone for anything like that. His head came up to look her in the eye.

“Later, Killian, I need you, I-” Her words were cut off by a groan as his hand abandoned her breast to dip between her thighs, finding her wet and ready.

“So wet, ‘mega. So beautiful,” he growled, pushing his face back into her neck and scenting her again. “All mine,” he murmured against the skin there and slipped two fingers into her pliant heat. Emma’s walls clenched down at the sudden intrusion and he moaned at the feeling of her tightly wrapped around his digits. He pumped his fingers a few times in his limited space, his thighs caging hers and preventing her from parting her legs to give him better access.

He seemed to realize his restriction as well, adjusting himself to slip a knee between hers, wedging her thighs open and allowing his fingers to slip that much deeper inside of her. His palm rubbed deliciously against her clit and her hips rolled up of their own accord as he sent her hurtling towards the peak she’d been chasing. When he crooked his fingers just right, brushing over that sweet spot inside of her, she shattered into a thousand pieces.

“That’s it, love, come for me. You’re so good for me, such a gorgeous girl,” he murmured into her ear as she came down from her high. He slowly withdrew his hand from between her thighs, making her whine at the loss, but her need for him ramped back up immediately when he sucked his fingers into his mouth, groaning at her flavor.

“Alpha,” she pleaded, rolling her hips up against him. “Need you.”

“Aye, love.”

He stood from the bed only long enough to shed his underwear, his cock springing free and bouncing proudly against the trail of dark hair over his stomach, his knot already beginning to swell at the base. He was much bigger than anyone she’d been with before (Beta males just couldn’t hold a candle to what Killian was packing, and she doubted many Alphas could either) and her surprise must have shown in her face because Killian chuckled as he crawled back over the top of her. He kissed her, soft and sweet as he settled between her thighs.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m going to make you feel so good,” he said and with that, he was positioned at her entrance and sliding home. She gasped and canted her hips up to meet him, his forehead dropping to her shoulder as he came to rest fully inside of her.

“Killian, move, please,” she begged, her hands coming up to clutch at the bare skin of his back. He nodded against her collarbone and pulled back, thrusting forward again with a snap of his hips.

“Bloody hell, Emma, you feel incredible,” he rasped, setting a pace that was too much and not enough at the same time. His hips snapped against hers, his speed and force gaining with every pass into her, and she matched it with fervor, wanting as much as she could get from him. His lips dropped to the crook of her shoulder, mouthing over the skin there and a thrill ran up Emma’s spine at the thought of him marking her as his forever.

“Emma, tell me you want this. Tell me you’re mine. Tell me what you need, love, and I swear I’ll give it to you,” he said desperately against her skin. Emma’s hand slid up to tangle in his hair, trying to direct him where she wanted him to be, trying to convey what she needed without using words, her brain completely useless for speech at this point. He pulled away from her grip to look at her face, his rhythm never faltering.

“Use your words, love. Tell me what you want.”

Emma’s eyes snapped to his like a puzzle piece clicking into place.

“I want you to mark me. I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me.”

Killian nearly roared his approval and ducked his face down again, his knees coming to tuck up under her and gain better leverage. Emma cried out when he hit that spot inside her, her body lighting up like a firework as her orgasm crashed into her.

“Omega, fuck, yes, Emma!” he cried out, his knot swelling fully as he pressed it inside of her, locking them together as he emptied himself into her heat. His teeth sunk into the flesh at the base of her throat at the same time, making Emma cry out, his jaw locking tight to seal the permanent bond between Alpha and Omega.

As they calmed, Killian ran his tongue over the sound, sealing and soothing it and Emma practically purred in ecstasy. Killian gathered her in his arms, shifting so they were laying on their sides, legs tangled together as they waited for his knot to recede.

“You know, this wasn’t quite the welcome home I was imagining, love,” Killian joked, brushing the hair from Emma’s face. She smiled at him sleepily.

“Better?” she asked softly.

“Beyond anything I ever dreamed,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, his hand sweeping over her back and side, relishing the feel of her skin beneath his palm.

“Good. Remember this feeling when you tell David,” she replied, snuggling into his chest with a contented sigh. Killian froze, his heart rate kicking up in his chest again beneath her cheek. She chuckled softly. “Don’t worry. I’m kidding. We’ll tell him together.”


	3. Anything to See You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: Captain Swan for the abo prompt - 'Here, hun. I ran the blankets in the dryer so they’ll be nice and warm for you to nest around in.'??
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, my lovely nonnie friend!
> 
> Rated G (as in I genuinely think this is the first rated G anything I’ve ever written lol)

Emma had set up camp in the bedroom and no one was allowed to enter Fort Swan. Not even Killian.

Her hormones this pregnancy had been all over the place, but that was to be expected with multiples. Now they were in the home stretch, only two weeks to go until her due date, and Emma was downright hostile. She hadn’t moved from the bedroom all day, snapping at Killian whenever he would get near and he was at his wits end trying to make it better for her. Every time he went into the bedroom she ended up berating him for something. Or she would burst into tears and refuse his comfort, banishing him from the room each time.

He’d tried bringing her the food she’d been craving recently, he brought her tea, he tried every time he was in the room to talk to her but it would just end in Emma being upset in one way or another. She seemed to burrow further and further into the piles of blankets and pillows she’d amassed on the bed to make her nest every time he saw her as well.

And thats why he was headed back into the lion’s den, armed with three more blankets warmed in the dryer with her favorite fabric softener sheet in thought that maybe he could help make her more comfortable. Couldn’t hurt, right? He knew he was being pathetic, that maybe he should just leave her alone to cool off, but he just wanted Emma to talk to him.

He felt a little silly knocking on his own bedroom door before peeking his head in, but he wanted to let Emma know that he was trying to respect her need for space. And he really was. But it was killing him that there was this divide between him and his mate right now.

He shuffled into the room where Emma lay on her side, only her face visible from where it poked out from her blanket burrito. The room was bathed in soft light from the bedside lamp and she watched Killian with a blank expression as he walked towards her with his offering.

“Here, love. I ran the blankets in the dryer so they’ll be nice and warm for you to nest around in,” he said softly, laying the blankets on the edge of the bed as she continued to watch his every move.

Emma’s hand snaked out from under her chin, causing the blanket she was wrapped in to part around her, revealing her swollen stomach. She reached out and grasped one of the blankets and pulled it to her, immediately snuggling until its warmth.

Killian smiled fondly at the sight. Love, pride, and a fierce need to protect Emma and wee lasses in her womb from harm welled up in his chest. Maybe that’s why this situation bothered him so much. He would kill for them, he would die for them, but he didn’t know how to combat this sudden rage beast that had taken over his mate’s body.

“I’m gonna go back out there. If you need me, just call out, and I’ll be here, darling,” he murmured and turned his back to go. Emma immediately burst into audible sobs and Killian squeezed his eyes shut tight, wondering what he’d done wrong now.

“Killian, don’t go,” she managed between shaky breaths. The Alpha’s feet carried him of their own accord to the end of the bed, his eyes immediately scanning for the source of her distress. She reached up for his hand and he took it, letting her tug him down to her. He positioned himself as close to her as her stomach would allow and searched her face for any inclination of what she needed. She gave him a watery, timid smile.

“Are you alright, love? The pups?” His hand shot out to touch her rounded form, but then he thought better of it, stopping the motion midair and hovering over her. She grasped his hand gently and pulled it down to cover her bump and one of the twins shifted against the new pressure immediately. Killian loved that feeling, more than any other he’d experienced in his life, and he couldn’t stop the small smile from creeping up over his lips.

“I’m sorry, Killian,” Emma murmured. Killian’s brow creased as he looked up from her stomach to meet her gaze. He shook his head, ready to assuage her guilt and refuse her apology but she held up a hand to cut him off. “I am sorry. You and I both know my mood swings are 90 percent hormonal, but I still feel bad. You’ve been nothing but thoughtful and patient and I don’t deserve you. So I am sorry. And thank you for taking care of us.”

The corner of Killian’s mouth ticked up boyishly. “No need to thank me, Swan. And there’s really no need to apologize. You’re creating life here, and that’s no easy feat. You can be as cross with me as you need to be. And you’re wrong. We absolutely deserve the happiness we bring one another.”

Silent tears still rolled down Emma’s cheeks, but there was a smile accompanying it now and she leaned forward. He met her halfway in a tender kiss that said all was forgiven.

“I love you, Alpha. And these blankets were a really good idea,” Emma said snuggling into the soft heat of the fabric again.

He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Anything to see you happy, Swan. I love you, too.”


	4. A Long Time Coming (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @idristardis: Hey there! This prompt ❝ I’m not going to force you to submit to me. I’m not some brainless Alpha meathead. You’re my partner! ❞ reminded me of the "I wouldn't risk my life for someone I saw as loot" moment in canon. So I wondered if it might inspire you to write a sequel fic where CS reveal their newly bonded status to David (maybe swapping "her" for "you" and "She's" for "You're" if Killian is talking to David). Doesn't have to be smutty but certainly could be - maybe after they tell David they have celebratory/relieved sex because David kinda blessed the relationship and they don't have to worry about what he'll think? Or I don't know lol maybe this is all too specific - I don't want to limit you! If any of this speaks to you, great. If not, no worries!! I've really been loving all of your fics - you do amazing work!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks so much for the prompt and for your kind words! I’m glad you’re enjoying everything and I appreciate the time you take to read my stuff. I hope this is what you were looking for. I love me some overprotective David so this prompt was fun to write. I’ve also been trying to post this for like the last three hours but Tumblr keeps eating my damn posts so hopefully it works this time lol
> 
> This is a continuation of this prompt.
> 
> Rated a soft E because I have no self control lol

 

The first thing David did when his little sister showed up at his house with his best friend and a brand new claim mark on her neck was punch Killian in the face.

“David! What the hell is wrong with you?!” she shouted at her brother, moving to guide Killian to a seat on the couch while his head was tipped back to ebb the flow of blood from his nostrils.

“What is wrong with me?! He’s lucky I don’t rip his throat out!” David seethed through gritted teeth as Emma handed Killian tissues from the end table. He stuffed one in each nostril and wiped up the mess with the rest.

“You’re being ridiculous,” she said, straightening back up to glare at her brother again.

“He is taking advantage of you,” David replied, gesturing at his (former?) best friend but not looking at him. Killian moved to stand.

“That is not true. This relationship is entirely consensual. I’ve had feelings for him for years but I’ve never acted on them until now. This being the number one reason why!” She swept her hand in David’s direction, the other hand planted firmly on her hip.

“Aye, and I feel the same about her. But it’s good to know you think so highly of me, mate,” Killian added bitterly.

“Oh, don’t give me that shit, Killian. You and I both know that you knotted anything with a pulse until now. You never thought about settling down before. Why now? Why my sister? If you think she’s the kind of Omega who’s going to go belly up and stay in the kitchen, you’ve got another thing coming,” he said, taking a step forward and pointing a finger at the other man. Emma insinuated herself between the two Alphas immediately, fixing her brother with a protective ferocity that had him blinking in surprise.

“I expect no such thing from her. It’s true I’ve had my fair share of Betas, but I’ve never sought out an Omega before and it’s because I’ve only ever wanted Emma. I’m not going to force her to submit to me. I’m not some brainless Alpha meathead! She’s my partner!” Killian said vehemently. Emma’s entire demeanor softened as she turned her gaze back to meet her Alpha’s, love shining brightly in her eyes. Killian looked down at her just as fondly.

David deflated nearly immediately at the sight of the two of them. A great sigh worked its way from his chest and he ran a hand through his short blond hair. Killian and Emma both noticed the change in him as well and they visibly relaxed.

“If you even think about hurting Emma, there won’t be a hole deep enough for you to crawl in that I wouldn’t find you,” David warned Killian in complete seriousness.

Normally, Killian would have snarked out a wisecrack or two in a scenario like this, but the situation was delicately balanced as it was. He offered a nod in return, holding David’s gaze.

“I have no intention of causing Emma harm, ever. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anything in my life,” he replied solemnly. Emma watched the tense exchange in silence. She moved towards her brother automatically.

“What we really want is for you to be okay with this. If you can’t be okay with this, then you need to at least respect the fact that he’s my mate. That’s not going to change,” she told him softly. David looked between the two of them, studying Killian especially hard for any inclination of his intention to renege on this bond. Emma had the same stern expression as Killian, but there was a glimmer of anxiety and heartbreak in her eyes, telling him that his refusal to accept their newly minted relationship would devastate her. He couldn’t hurt his sister like that. He flung his hand out, letting it fall heavily against his jean clad thigh.

“Well, if you’re happy, then I guess I’m happy for you,” he conceded grudgingly. Emma’s whole face lit up in a brilliant smile and she threw her arms around her brother tightly. He returned the embrace, cradling her head to his chest and looking to Killian over the top of her head. They exchanged a nod of acceptance and David dropped a firm kiss to the crown of her head before releasing her. “I have to go pick up Leo and Ruthie from daycare now, but come on over for dinner on Sunday and we can all talk about this a little more then.”

Emma and Killian agreed readily and they said their goodbyes, the two Alphas even exchanging a friendly handshake before they all left the house.

When they arrived back at Emma’s apartment, she headed straight to the kitchen to put together a bag of ice for Killian’s slightly swollen nose. It wasn’t broken, thankfully, but he let her fuss anyway, knowing it made her feel better about the whole situation. It was funny how well attuned they were to one another already, even though it had scarcely been a week since he had claimed her.

Eventually they ended up sitting side by side on the couch, some random tv channel playing in the background. He hissed when she removed the ice pack from his face to check the swelling and growled when she palpated the area.

“Well, I think you’ll live,” she said with a sly smile.

“I don’t know, love,” he replied with a playful pout. “I’ve just done battle for your honor. I would think some sort of gratitude may be in order.” He gave her a cheeky grin and tapped his lips. Emma rolled her eyes but leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the bridge of his nose, her lips pleasantly warm against his ice chilled skin. He seized her by the waist before she could retreat and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him on her knees.

“Is that all your honor is worth to you?” he murmured huskily. She leaned further into him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders for balance.

“Please,” she near whispered. “You couldn’t handle it.”

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it,” he retorted. Emma didn’t answer with words, instead responding with a hungry kiss that he felt to his toes, her hands coming up to clutch at the collar of the button down shirt he wore. He rolled his hips up into hers so she could feel the burgeoning arousal through their layers and she responded with a dirty grind of her own, causing him to moan into her mouth and sink a hand into her golden hair. They rocked against each other slowly at first, then the heat and need quickly grew between them and they were soon tearing each other’s clothes off in haste.

The first hot slide of Killian’s length into Emma’s core had her throwing her head back in ecstasy, a silent scream forming on her lips. She set a rhythm over the top of him, building speed and grinding against him as she chased both of their pleasure.

“That’s it, love. Take what you need. Gods, but you’re a gorgeous, wanton thing, taking all of me so well.” He growled and thrust up into her harder, making her whimper and her walls began to flutter around him.

He banded his arms around her middle and flipped them both so Emma was laying beneath him on the couch, never once leaving her heat. He continued the pace she had set before, but now he had her angled in such a way now that the head of his ample cock nailed her sweet spot with every pass. She shattered beneath him not long after.

“Yes, Emma, fuck yes. You’re so beautiful when you come apart for me. So bloody wonderful and amazing and all mine,” he growled, snapping his hips against hers with fervor. He felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine that let him know his release was close. He pistoned his hips even faster into hers. “Fuck, I’m going to come. Gonna come… gonna… gonna-” his babbling was cut short by a loud groan and his hips stuttered against hers as he flooded her core with his hot seed. He rutted against her a few more times, drawing out their pleasure as long as possible before collapsing on top of her. He hadn’t knotted her this time, there wasn’t a need for it, but she could feel the swell of him at his base and it made her smile to know just how turned on he had been.

When his weight became too much to bear, Emma wiggled underneath him and he pulled back with a sheepish smile and grabbed his shirt from the floor to clean them up. When he was satifisfied, he gathered her in his arms and rolled them onto their sides, cradling her close to his body. He traced his fingers lazily over her spine as they recovered, revelling in the feel of her skin against his, and her fingers sifted through the thick smattering of dark hair on his chest.

His phone beeped somewhere and he let out a discontent growl, straining over Emma to reach his pants and retrieve the device. She chuckled softly at his annoyance as he read the text he’d received with a furrowed brow.

“Your brother wants to meet for drinks this Friday night at the Rabbit Hole. He’s apologized as well,” Killian informed her.

“It seems like he’s really trying to be okay with this,” she replied softly, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw before nuzzling back into his chest.

“Aye,” he replied, firing off a text to confirm that he’d be there before dropping the phone back onto the floor. “It’s a good job we already celebrated, then.”

“There might be more celebration in the near future if you play your cards right,” she said, flicking his nipple with her thumb and drawing a grunt from his chest.

“I certainly hope so, you Omega minx,” he chuckled, dropping a firm kiss to her forehead. “I’ll never get enough of you.”


	5. Don't Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @kmomof4: Then I want Hush pretty thing, stay close to me, and I’m gonna punch the next alpha.
> 
> Ok! Back at it! The day ran away from me a little bit, so I’m super sorry it took me so long. This also went a little different way than I think even I expected, so I hope you like! Lol
> 
> Rated M for language, violence, attempted sexual assault (nothing graphic)

* * *

“I swear to God, I’m gonna punch the next Alpha to even look at us wrong,” Ruby growled, sitting at the bar next to Emma with a huff. She had just pried herself away from the overly handsy grasp of yet another knot head Alpha. “Typical Friday night at the Rabbit Hole, I guess.”

“You are the one who wanted to come out tonight, may I remind you,” Emma pointed out, raising a slim honey colored brow above the rim of her glass. She had been nursing the same rum and coke since they’d walked in the door an hour ago and in that time, she’d been hit on at least a dozen times.

“Ugh,  _don’t_  remind me. Why do we even do this anymore? Is this fun? I feel like it used to be,” Ruby groused and flagged down the bartender for another cosmo-tini-daquiri or whatever the hell pink concoction she was drinking tonight.

“Here I thought it was just an excuse for you to use extra glitter in your makeup,” Emma said with a snicker.

“I’m being serious here, Emma!” The brunette pushed her friend’s shoulder, causing Emma to rock with the motion and laugh out loud.

“Okay, then why do we do it?” she asked.

“Because I’m going to die alone!” Ruby wailed melodramatically, throwing herself across the bar and fake sobbing. Emma rolled her eyes at the brunette’s theatrics.

“Then we’ll find something else to do,” Emma said with a shrug, taking another sip.

“Easy for you to say, you’ve got Killian.” Ruby gave her a glare but there was no heat behind it. “I’m almost thirty, Emma. Do you know what happens to unclaimed Omegas once they hit thirty?”

Ruby didn’t have to tell her. Emma was an Omega herself, and until she met Killian, she had the very same fears. Unclaimed Omegas didn’t have the Alpha enzyme in their blood that helped regulate body temperature during their heats, causing each to be worst than the last, their fevers reaching brain damaging levels until they eventually died from it. They didn’t often make it past 35, very rarely 40. Emma reached up and traced the slightly raised scar of her claim mark absentmindedly.

It was funny how she’d been so closed off to love before him. He’d claimed her only months ago but now she couldn’t imagine life without him. They were even talking about her coming off birth control and trying for a family. It scared her, but in a different way than she’d been scared on her own. Now she had her Alpha, she didn’t have to rely on only herself. Emma wanted that for Ruby, too. But a good Alpha was hard to find, as the testosterone driven assholes in the bar that night had proven.

“Your silence speaks volumes,” Ruby mumbled into her drink, her voice hollow sounding from where it bounced off the sides of the glass. “Speaking of your beloved mate, shouldn’t he be here soon?”

Emma nodded. “He texted me a little while ago when you were off on the dance floor. He got held up at work but he’s coming. I guess he’s bringing a friend, too.”

“Good. Maybe they can ward off the knot heads.” Ruby flipped her hair over her shoulders.

“Hey, pretty ‘mega,” a slurred voice said from over Emma’s shoulder, causing her nose to wrinkle immediately. “What might you be doing here all by yourself?”

“I’m not. I’m with my friend. And we’re not interested,” Emma said flatly, adjusting herself so her back was basically turned to him.

“Oh, come now, love,” the gravelly English voice continued, sweeping the curls from off her shoulder and causing Emma to stiffen. Ruby straightened as well, her lips curling back in a snarl. “Two lovely young Omegas in a room full of Alphas? You shouldn’t be left untended to.” Emma whirled on the man as he spoke. He was older than she was, middle aged, his long black hair tied back in a greasy, curly ponytail. He grinned at her with half lidded eyes, his dark beard stretching out around yellow teeth.

“Hey, asshole! She’s claimed and she already told you we’re not interested,” Ruby barked. “So go sniff around some other skirts before you regret it.”

“I think I’d regret it more if I left and something untoward were to happen to you,” he said and then he leaned forward into Emma’s space, deliberately running his nose along the crook of her neck, scenting her as one hand slipped up her thigh under her skirt. Emma growled low in her throat. “Hush, pretty thing. I’ve got you, I’ll keep you safe.”

Without a second thought, Emma reached up behind him and seized him by a handful of hair, pulling him off of her and slamming his face into the bar. He reeled backwards, nose clearly broken and blood fountaining everywhere, sputtering and trying to gain his bearings. When he did, his eyes narrowed on Emma immediately.

She had stood from her seat now, Ruby at her side, both women’s eyes blazing with fury. Unfortunately, they had underestimated the man’s level of inebriation, or the man himself altogether. Or both. Because in the next moment, he had lunged for Emma, seizing her by the throat before she could even blink. Her hands came up immediately to claw at the tight grip, fear and rage burning through her like a wildfire.

“You fuckin’ snooty Omega bitch. How dare you lay a finger on an Alpha. I’ll teach you your fucking place,” he snarled in her face, flecks of blood and saliva spraying over her. Vaguely, she could hear Ruby screaming at something over her shoulder. She could see her friend’s fists pummeling at the Alpha’s arm, but he only tightened his grip in response. Black spots floated in her vision and she tried to suck in a breath, but his grip was too tight. “Where’s your Alpha now?” he taunted.

The look of confusion and surprise on the Alpha’s face was the only warning she got before he was yanked violently away from her and sent sprawling on the floor. Emma sucked in much needed oxygen on a ragged inhale, grabbing the bar blindly so she didn’t topple over. Ruby was at her side in an instant, checking her friend over and trying to help regulate her breathing.

“Killian, that’s enough! Killian! Come off it! You’re going to kill him!” The shouts of another man calling her mate’s name had her on high alert, scanning her surroundings until her sights fell on Killian, face blazing red and eyes glittering with malice, laying blow after heavy blow to the face of her attacker with his fist. His teeth were bared and clenched together tightly, a grunt escaping him with the force of every impact. Another man stood behind him, about the same height as Killian, his copper curls bouncing into his eyes as he tried to pull him off of the man.

“Killian,” she croaked out, coughing immediately afterwards and Killian paused at the sound, looking up for his Omega immediately. This gave the other man an opening to pull him upwards and away from the man left broken and bleeding on the floor of the bar.

As he stood there, in all his righteous rage, his eyes softened immediately as they found Emma. He rushed forward in a second, scooping her into his arms and cradling her close to his body. His hands slipped up to frame her face and he checked her over.

“Emma, love, are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Killian’s blue eyes were wide with panic, flitting frantically over her features and darkening in anger once more once they settled on the rapidly darkening mark around her throat. “I’ll kill him. I’ll fucking kill the bloody bastard.” He went to pull away to finish what he’d started but Emma clutched at the leather of his jacket, holding him tight to her.

“No, Killian, no, you can’t-”

“The hell I can’t!” he raged, his scent rolling off of him in thick waves, the ever present fragrance of testosterone, the sea, and leather now laced with an underlying current of sharp adrenaline. “It’s not against the law to defend your Omega.”

“Killian, you don’t really want to kill anyone. He’s beaten. You and I both did a good job of that. I think he gets the message.” She moved to cup her Alpha’s cheek, stroking her thumb soothingly over the scruff there and holding his gaze.

“Cops are coming,” the bartender said from just over the bar from where they stood. “I saw the whole thing, and I was headed this way to help, but you got here first. I’m real sorry, man.” Killian looked like he was about to turn his simmering ire on the poor Beta, but Emma reached up to thread get fingers through his hair.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I’m right here. I’m okay.” She watched in real time as his anger dissolved straight through fear and into explosive relief. He fell into her embrace fully, burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply, like he was trying to convince himself she was actually alright.

“God, Emma, if anything had happened to you,” he said, voice muffled against her skin so she felt the words as much as heard them. “I don’t know what I’d do.” His head popped up, blue eyes finding her green in an instant.

“I know. It’s okay, Alpha. We’re okay.” She continued to reassure him and he scented her desperately again, the tension physically melting from his body with every deep breath he took. By the time he’d calmed and released her slightly, the police had arrived.

They gave their statements quickly, plenty of witnesses corroborating their account, and they were free to go. Turned out the man, Edward Black was a repeat offender who had failed to register with the city once he’d moved to town. He wouldn’t be getting out for some time.

Ruby and Killian’s co-worker, Graham, the man that had pulled Killian off of Black, had struck up a conversation while things were being sorted out and had really hit it off, despite the circumstances. He was a new Alpha in the area and Emma’s heart held a glimmer of hope for her friend.

That night, laying in bed, Killian and Emma worshipped every inch of one another, savoring every sound and caress. While waiting for his knot to recede, they decided that Emma was going to stop taking her birth control and they would try for a family on her next heat.

Life was too short to wait.


	6. The Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @courtorderedcake: ❝ Here, hun. I ran the blankets in the dryer so they’ll be nice and warm for you to nest around in. ❞ You. Know. What. I. Want. *skitters off back to kink land*  
> Hello my lovely! I do know what you want 😉😉 but I’ve already done this prompt lol. As a compromise, I’m gonna put a twist on it ^_^
> 
> Rated B for breeding kink :P but, ya know, actually E so read responsibly, kiddos.

“Killian,” Emma whined, the cramping in her belly seizing her from a dead sleep. “Killian, I’m cold.” Her teeth started chattering as if to prove her point, her jaw trembling when she grit her teeth together to make it stop.

Killian rolled over, the sleep clearing from his eyes immediately as he scented the air. He was barely visible in the dark of the room but she felt him stiffen to full alert and his body melded to hers instantly.

“Omega,” he growled, pressing his face into her neck and breathing in her scent deeply. “Gods, love, your heat. It’s early.” His hand slipped down to Emma’s hip and squeezed.

“Please,” Emma moaned, trying to nuzzle into him as well. He seemed to realize something in that moment and jerked back like he’d been burned.

“We can’t,” he whispered. He placed a hand on her cheek, a low hum escaping him when he felt how high her fever had gotten. “Let me go put some blankets in the dryer for you, love. Get them all warm for you to nest around in. I’ll get you your toys and give Robin and Regina a call to see if I can stay there for the week.”

“No!” Emma cried out, reaching out to latch onto his arm immediately, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of being separated from her Alpha.

“Emma, darling,” he murmured into her hair, his hand settling on her side again and smoothing over the skin there beneath the tank top she’d worn to bed. “I can’t be here. You know what would happen if I helped you through this now. You being early means you haven’t gotten your shot this time.”

“I don’t care about the birth control,” she growled, moving up onto her knees, shivering violently. “I need my Alpha.”

Killian sat up and reached over to the night stand to turn on the lamp. He blinked at the disorienting light, his eyes struggling to adjust, and he blanched slightly when he was finally able to take in Emma’s disheveled state. She knew she probably looked a mess. She could feel the sweat trickling down her neck, feel the weight of her hair that was soaked with it, hell, she could even smell her own scent pouring off of her in thick waves. This heat was going to be a rough one. She didn’t even want to think about facing it alone. Besides…

“I was going to talk to you about this anyways,” she said quietly trying to suppress her feverish shivering. Killian was clutching the blankets in his fists so tightly she thought he might rip them, looking at her like all he wanted to do was devour her whole. It was clear he was struggling to ignore his own primal urges to not only comfort his Omega, but to  _take_  and  _fuck_  and  _breed_. The thought sent an entirely different kind of shudder through her body.

“Talk about what,” Killian asked through clenched teeth.

“Remember my last heat? We talked about me coming off the shot in about a year or so,” she replied shakily. Killian nodded stiffly, eyes wide, watching her carefully. “I remember thinking ‘why are we waiting?’ but I just chalked it up to my hormones. That was until I couldn’t stop thinking about it, even after my heat ended.”

Killian drew in a sharp breath. His eyes darkened significantly, their usual cobalt blue deepening to almost a midnight shade. The scent in the air changed as well, adrenaline and testosterone coursing stronger than before and Emma could see Killian tremble with restraint.

“We wanted to wait until we moved into a bigger place,” he defended weakly. Emma shook her head, her brow creasing.

“I know. I just… I watch you with Mary Margaret and David’s pups, and the mayor’s son, and even Ashley’s kid that one time, and I don’t know, it just got me thinking what you’d be like with pups of our own. I want that. I want that with you and-” her explanation was cut off when Killian surged forward and attacked her mouth with his own, sealing his lips tight over hers that left her breathless almost immediately.

Blankets and sheets were flung aside and Killian scrambled to press himself into her further, his arms scooping around her waist to haul her down the bed beneath him, pressing kisses to her lips, cheeks, jaw, anywhere he could reach along the way. Emma clung to the bare planes of his back desperately, her nails digging into his shoulders to the point where she was sure they were breaking skin, but it didn’t seem to phase Killian in the slightest.

Though she could feel him having grown hard and heavy, barely able to be contained by the thin material of his boxer briefs against her bare thigh, she felt him begin to draw back, his kisses slowing and his weight shifting up onto his elbows pressing into the mattress on either side of her. He hovered above her, chest brushing hers through her t-shirt with every heaving breath he took, making her whine and arch up against him. He simply reached up and brushed some of her sweat dampened tresses from her face and looked straight into her eyes.

“Emma, love, are you  _sure?_ ” he asked huskily, his eyes searching for any glimmer of hesitancy in hers. Grasping at the last bit of clarity she possessed, she calmed her body and reached up to cup his stubbled cheeks in her hands.

“Yes. We can figure out everything else as we go. I’m sure.”

That was all it took for the band to snap inside of Killian and he was on her, lips and hands everywhere they could reach.

“Gonna knot you so good, Omega. Fill this belly full of my pups, that way everyone knows you’re mine,” he growled into her ear, shuffling up on his knees beside her and skimming his hands down her sides to hook into the band of her panties. Within seconds, he had them ripped down her legs and flung them to the dark corner of the room.

His hand slid between her thighs with ease, her slick flooded core dampening her skin almost to her knees, and he wrenched them apart, groaning at the sight of her glistening folds on display for him. Emma rolled her hips up hard against his digits, making him bump into her clit which had her whimpering that very same instance.

Killian Jones was a man who liked to take his time, savor things, make them last as long as feasibly possible, and sometimes even past that. Tonight those inclinations were nowhere to be found. He sunk two fingers into her without warning, making her shriek and a rumble break free from his chest. He worked her quickly, his free hand prying her legs apart and holding them open as his other hand drilled into her with speed and accuracy that had her screaming his name and title in no time, blasting off somewhere into the atmosphere.

Vaguely, she felt shifting in the mattress next to her as she regained her wits, sight and sound among the last senses to return to her. When her vision cleared, she looked down between her legs to see Killian maneuvering himself back onto the bed, now fully nude, his considerable length marble hard and heavy as lead in his palm. His eyes glittered with predatory lust in the low light of the room as he stroked himself a few times.

Emma hadn’t even fully caught her breath when Killian’s unoccupied hand reached out, seizing her by the ankle and dragging her towards him on the bed. He flipped her over onto her stomach, yanking her up onto her knees and stripping her of her shirt immediately. His hands skated up over her sides and grabbed at her breasts, squeezing the sensitive globes tightly, making her cry out. His grip loosened and he plucked at her nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He mouthed over the skin there, sucking a dark bruise into the spot just below her claim scar, his nose pressed firmly against her skin. He inhaled deeply. Another growl resonated through his chest and up into his throat as he took in her scent.

“You smell delicious, Omega. Taste just as sweet,” he said, dragging his tongue from her shoulder up her neck, latching onto the sensitive skin on the underside of her jaw. He continued to roll and tease her nipples, his erection slotted between her ass cheeks and he rutted against her.  Her back arched at the multitude of sensation Killian was bestowing upon her keyed up body. She felt like she could peak again just from these ministrations alone. She was becoming dizzy with her carnal urges needing to be sated. She was  _so close_ , but it wasn’t what she really needed.

Her Alpha knew what she needed.

Killian’s hands relinquished their hold on her chest, his right coming down to grasp her hip firmly, pulling her against his groin and holding her in place, and the left slid up the expanse of her back, pressing down on her shoulders so her elbows folded beneath her and her face rested against the mattress.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised with a loud slap to her rear. When she whimpered at the sensation, he did it again twice more in quick succession. “Presenting for me so pretty. Gonna knot you so tight there’s no way my seed won’t take.” Emma felt the head of his cock rub against her dripping entrance for scarcely a second or two before he was pushing into her, sheathing himself in her hot core with one smooth thrust.

“Alpha,  _yes_ ,” Emma wailed. He didn’t give her even a moment to adjust before he was pulling out, leaving just the tip of him inside of her, and then plowing forward once again. He held her tightly in place, exactly where he wanted her, his fingers leaving divots in her skin where he gripped at her hips. She could already imagine the finger shaped bruises she would see in the shower tomorrow and the thought of it had her trying to rut back into him harder. His hand came cracking down on her backside again, this time in warning to stay still and behave.

“My good girl,” he said, his arm looping underneath her to pull her upright, her back flat against his chest. “Such a good, beautiful girl for me. All mine.”

“Yours, Alpha, oh my  _God_ , I’m going to come…” Emma panted, revelling in the change in angle and the way Killian was striking her sweet spot with every frantic slide into her. Bestial grunts were pouring from Killian’s lips as his hips audibly slapped against her ass, his hand sliding down from where it was pressed against her ribcage, feeling the pounding of her heartbeat, down over the flat breadth of her trembling abdomen to press against her lower stomach just above her mound. He could almost feel the bulge of himself against his palm as he plunged his cock into her at breakneck speed.

“Mm, come for me, Omega. Come, so I can put our pups right here in your belly. Come on, love,” he encouraged, burying his face into her neck and gripping her hip tighter with his other hand. Emma could feel his knot, almost fully swollen at the base of his cock, waiting for her final release to slip inside of her.

“Oh, fuck  _Alpha_!” she screamed as she went hurtling over the edge, her vision blackening at the edges as he pushed her back down into the mattress, fucking into her like a man possessed. He came soon after she did with a great roar of her name and title, along with a slew of curses and groans, forcing his knot inside of her and locking them together as he filled her with stream after stream of his potent seed.

Emma collapsed into a trembling, whining mass beneath him, causing a sharp tug at his groin that brought him down on top of her with a grunt. He rolled them over carefully to their sides, propping himself onto his elbow beneath him to look over at Emma and make sure she was okay. She was perfectly still, save for the occasional twitch of her hypersensitive flesh with the aftershocks rolling through her, eyes closed but a blissed out expression on her face.

Killian smiled, every inch of his skin drenched in sweat, more sated than he could ever remember feeling other than when he’d claimed Emma. Her jade green eyes fluttered open as their skin cooled and she turned her head back to meet Killian’s gaze after he pulled the duvet back up over their exhausted bodies.

“Do you think we did it?” she asked quietly. Killian smiled softly down at her and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her temple, his hand skimming down over her flesh to rest on her lower abdomen.

“If not, we have a whole week to try again. But I have a good feeling about this one,” he murmured. Emma placed her smaller hand over the top of her mate’s, snuggling down into the pillows and lacing their fingers together. He pressed another soft kiss to her bare shoulder and relaxed himself as well, his thumb stroking rhythmically over her skin, caressing the area where his pup might have just taken root.

“We’ll get there, love. Sleep now.”

She didn’t have to be told twice, allowing herself to drift off immediately, dreaming of a dark haired, green eyed little girl to call their own.


	7. CURRENTLY UNTITLED WHUMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @courtorderedcake: Also, this because whump is the greatest gift of all ❝ Easy, easy. I’m not a threat—see? I’ll bare my throat and everything. ❞
> 
> Haha SO COURT I would just like you to know that I went off on an entire tangent with this little slice. Long story short I now have an entire fic planned around this prompt. It’s super angsty and whumpy and totally beyond anything I’ve written before and it’s now your fault that I’m going to write this thing because it is almost guaranteed to suck out loud lol. Y'all gonna read it and be like what in the world was she thinking lol. But I guess this could be considered a little snippet of things to (eventually) come. (I have several fics on the table as is, so I honestly don’t know when I’m putting this out)
> 
> Rated M. This one is not smutty but there’s some nudity, talks of abuse, and injury.
> 
> ————————–

The growling was getting more agitated the closer Killian got to it. He had his shotgun loaded and at the ready, but who knew what he was going to find in this little isolated stretch of the woods. The growls were interlaced with a panicked, frustrated, screeching sound and something else that sounded like metal hitting metal. Something was caught in one of his traps and it was not happy about it.

Killian didn’t see the problem with a little harmless poaching. A rabbit here, a wild boar there, no large game. He only took enough to keep himself fed. He was up here all alone, his secluded little slice of solitude in the Maine woods. He didn’t run into people ever except when he made his monthly trip into town for supplies.

Which was why when he came upon a dirty, naked blonde woman struggling to free her ankle from the steel trap it had been caught in, surprise didn’t seem like an accurate enough description of the emotion he felt in that moment.  His Alpha nature took over in that instant and he straightened himself to full height, scenting the air.

He could smell her fear, her pain and frustration, but more than that, she smelled like sunshine and wildflowers, beautiful and bright notes breaking through the murkiness of her emotions. Underneath it all was a sharp tang of something that complicated things even further.

_Omega_.

He was drawn to her on a baser level, and he took an involuntary step forward, the barrel of his gun dropping at his side. The snapping of a twig beneath his heavy booted foot had her whipping around to find the source of the sound immediately. She crouched low to the ground immediately, only letting a single sharp yelp escape her as her useless ankle was jostled. Her teeth were bared and she was growling low in her throat, green eyes flashing dangerously; Killian wondered if she’d gone feral.

“Easy, love. Easy. I’m not a threat– see? I’ll bare my throat and everything,” he murmured, propping the gun against a nearby tree and tilting his chin up, exposing the line of his throat as he moved cautiously towards her. She skittered backwards with another growl and a yelp, a translucent tear cutting a path through the grime on her cheek. Her brow was furrowed and her jaw was tense, but he could see the tremble of her lower lip that betrayed her terror. He took another step, intent on freeing her from her predicament.

“Stay back!” she barked, and Killian froze in place, needing to earn her trust so he could help her.

He scented the air again. No sign of a heat and his rut had passed the week prior. At least they didn’t have to worry about that. She was trembling, a combination of her adrenaline, the pain, and her general state of undress all overwhelming her body. She was filthy, covered in mud and gods knew what else, and rail thin, her ribs poking out so far he was sure he could have counted them with ease. Dark bruises mottled her skin nearly everywhere, but there were the distinctive patterns of some sort of restraint having been used on her wrists and uninjured ankle.

He didn’t let his gaze linger long over her body, only scanning and taking stock of marks and injuries, and that’s when he saw it. Right at the base of her wrist was a tattoo of a barcode, several identifying numbers beneath it and Killian’s jaw clenched so hard he nearly cracked a tooth. He knew exactly what that meant. She’d been part of the government sanctioned breeding program. And wherever she’d ended up obviously had not done right by her, judging from the state she was in. He didn’t see a claim mark anywhere on her though.

He crouched down and shuffled a little closer but the blonde flinched back again, pulling on her injured leg and making her whimper. His hands were up, palms out, placating her and continuing to try and show her he was not a threat.

“Scent me, love. I’m not here to harm you,” he encouraged and the frightened woman blinked at him, her green eyes widening even more. In another show of faith, he laced his fingers and set them in his lap, restricting his movements. He kept every motion he made slow and deliberate, obvious to her ever-watchful gaze.

Tentatively, she lifted her chin up and sniffed at the air. He remained perfectly still, waiting for her to thoroughly analyze his foreign aroma. He exuded calm and concern, trying to make his presence as soothing as possible, hoping his emotions were reading as clearly for her as hers were for him. His method must have worked, because the next moment, the woman was leaning towards him. Her body was still stiff and on edge, but she was trying to scent him directly from the source, and Killian would take whatever progress he could get at the moment. Tilting his head up higher, his gaze fixed on the branches of the large tree the trap was under and waited.

The tip of her nose was soft and cold where it brushed against the skin behind the open collar of the Henley he wore beneath his heavy cargo jacket and a spark lit in his belly at the contact, brief as it was. It had been a very long time since someone had touched him so intimately. But he continued to remain still, allowing her to inhale deeply until she was satisfied. She shuffled backwards slightly when she’d gotten what she needed, a hiss of a breath sliding in through her teeth at the pain in her trapped foot. He looked back to her with the same cool collectiveness he had cultivated for her and unlaced his hands.

“Can I take that off for you now?” he asked gently. The woman didn’t speak, hadn’t said more than the two word warning she’d given him before, but she nodded and that was enough. She didn’t need to speak now. He stood carefully, avoiding looking her in the eyes. He didn’t want her to feel threatened or controlled in any way. It was her turn to be still.

The air around them seemed to thicken, freezing them in time as Killian stepped forward and pressed down with his foot to pry open the trap. He wrenched the metal teeth apart and gently scooped up her leg to move it, causing her to shriek in pain. His apologetic eyes were on her in a second and it was very clear the ankle was broken entirely.

“You’re not going to be able to walk on that,” he told her and he could immediately see the panic begin to rise up within her, her eyes shining with unshed tears and her breathing picking up dramatically. Her scent became sharper, more prevalent than before, and he knew he had to calm her down and fast.

She was still shivering, so he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, shielding her from the cold autumn air and providing her with the scarcest bit of modesty. She seemed surprised by the motion, surprised enough at least to momentarily distract her from her panic. She turned her face into the fabric and inhaled, bringing his scent into her in a way that calmed her nearly immediately. She was very obviously still wary of him, but at least her panic had subsided for now.

“I’m Killian. Killian Jones,” he offered, dropping back to a crouch beside her. “Do you have a name, darling?”

“Em-m-ma…” she said through chattering teeth. Her eyelids were drooping, adrenaline crash already beginning to take its toll on her.

“Ok, Emma, good,” he nodded. “Emma, I’m going to carry you back to my house, and we can get you some help there, alright?” She didn’t speak any more, the shivering in her body becoming violent, almost seizure like. He took a chance and leaned forward, scenting her hair. The endorphin level in her fragrance had waned substantially and she was losing the battle for consciousness now.

“‘M tired…” she mumbled, and that was the only warning Killian got before she slumped forward, out cold. He caught her quickly before she could hit the ground and rearranged his limbs so he could lift her slight frame into his arms. She hardly weighed anything at all, so it was easy to get her situated. Grabbing his gun and wriggling the strap of it over his shoulder, he took speedy, determined steps back towards the little cabin he’d called home for the last five years, Emma cradled close to his chest the whole way.

“You’re safe now, Omega,” he promised and she nuzzled unconsciously into him in her blacked out state. “I won’t let anything else happen to you.”


	8. Hands Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anonymous: A/B/O prompt list: 5, 7, and 70  
> And @idristardis: For the A/B/O prompts, I love so many of them, but 70 *really* seems like something Emma would say, I think!!
> 
> 5- : “You’re feverish, so stop being stubborn and go lay in the nest.”  
> 7- : “Put the glass down. You are pregnant with my kids and I’m not going to let you self-destruct because you can’t cope with _______ ” (ex: your nature)  
> 70-: “I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry time got away from me yesterday. But thank you so much for the ask! I hope you wanted them all at once cuz that's what you've got lol. And I agree @idristardis I can totally see it!
> 
> Rated T to be safe, for talks of a violent pregnant Omega and impending birth :D

 

The front door slammed. Emma was home and she did not sound happy. He heard her grumbling before he could even see her and he braced himself for the onslaught of bad news that was sure to follow. Emma certainly didn't disappoint.

 

“I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your Omega.”

 

Killian froze midway to the sink where he'd been heading to place the glass he'd just finished drinking from. This was the third time this month Emma had gotten into some kind of dispute and, frankly, he didn't know what to do. All of them had been provoked but now Emma was lashing out violently and she was going to end up hurt or worse if this kept up. He placed the glass in the sink and turned to face his mate, an eyebrow arched nearly to his hairline. 

 

Emma was setting her shopping bags down on the kitchen table, going about her routine, business as usual, as if she hadn't just dropped that bombshell in his lap. Her face was flushed and her large, swollen belly caused her to struggle with a bag. Killian walked forward to take it from her, setting it with the others. Emma flashed him a small, grateful smile and moved around him towards the sink. His jaw worked with annoyance at her casual attitude but there was the pressing issue of the police at his door to deal with. 

 

“We'll talk about this in a moment, ‘mega,” he said, frustrated, and turned to make his way to where the police were waiting for him. He hated these archaic mindsets people carried with them that an Alpha should be responsible for his Omega like a piece of property, but he would deal with it. He pulled open the door and surely enough, two uniformed officers stood outside waiting for him. 

 

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” he asked, forcing a friendly smile. 

 

“Are you Killian Jones?” one of them asked. He was tall and portly, a thick mustache and a stem gaze on his face. He reeked of Alpha scent and too much cologne and it put Killian even more on edge. 

 

“I am,” he replied, not bothering to maintain the smile any longer. He just wanted them gone. He and Emma could work this out on their own. 

 

“And, uh, your Omega is” he looked at his notepad for reference, “Emma Swan?” 

 

“She is my mate, yes,” he clarified. He and Emma were equals, even if she'd completely lost her mind. 

 

“Sir, I'm afraid there was an altercation involving your Omega at Dark Star Pharmacy,” he informed Killian with a sympathetic look. “Seems your little lady hauled off and punched an Alpha unprovoked. Now, we understand she's in a delicate way, but we can't have Omegas running around assaulting people.”

 

Killian had to suppress a snort at the policeman's description of Emma as ‘delicate’.  His mate was many things. Delicate was not one of them. 

 

“Unprovoked, you say? That's curious. Emma tells a different story.” Killian crossed his arms over his chest and stared the two men down. 

 

“Well, she claims he was touching her,” the shorter of the two officers finally spoke. Killian zeroed in on the Beta male, his eyes narrowing.

 

“That hardly seems unprovoked, then,” he growled, blue eyes flashing with ire. “And what became of this fellow? Hmm?”

 

“Oh, he'll be alright. Just a little bruised. Nothing to worry about,” the first officer spoke again and Killian felt like Emma might not be the only one to punch an Alpha today. 

 

“I think you misunderstand. What repercussions were there for this Alpha putting his hands on a claimed, pregnant Omega?” Killian asked firmly. The tall officer blinked at him twice, words seemingly failing him. 

 

“He didn't do her any harm,” he protested. “He was just rutting a little too hard and he scented her. We think the best course of action to avoid something like this from happening in the future is for her to be accompanied by her Alpha when she goes out for awhile. At least ‘til she pops. You understand.”

 

Killian chuckled humorlessly. “No, officer. I don't think I do understand. I'm an Alpha myself and I've never took it upon myself to scent anyone without their consent, rutting or not. My mate has a right to defend herself, as well as come and go as she pleases. And believe me when I say that if I am out with her and something like that happened to her in my presence, a mere punch to the face will be the least of that bloke's worries.”

 

“Well, of course she has the right to defend herself-” the officer puffed out his chest and made himself as tall as possible. Killian wasn't the biggest Alpha, but he wasn't easily intimidated. And he knew their rights.

 

“Good,” he interrupted. “Then there's no problem here. Have a good day, officers.” Killian nodded his head and shut the door in their faces. Now he had an eerily calm Omega to deal with. 

 

Emma sat at the kitchen table when he entered the room, drinking a glass of water. Her scent clung to the air, her emotions clear in the aromatic pheromones invading his nostrils. He expected there to be a little bit of unease, but potent anger and defiance nearly overwhelmed him instead. She didn’t even meet his gaze, simply lifting her glass again for another drink.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she said stiffly before she closed her mouth over the rim and drew the cool liquid in. 

 

“You don’t want to talk about it?” Killian replied, unable to keep the sheer incredulity from his voice. “I’ve just spoken to two police officers about someone touching you, you hitting them, and you don’t want to talk about it?”

 

“That’s what I said,” she replied with finality. Her hand came up to rub over her stomach in slow circles. Killian frowned.

 

“Would you like to talk about the incident last week when you tried to break that other Alpha’s fingers because he tried to touch your stomach instead?” Killian asked, an eyebrow arching up high on his forehead.

 

“Nope,” she replied, taking another drink. Killian sighed and moved forward to grasp her wrist.

 

“Put the glass down. You are pregnant with my kids and I’m not going to let you self-destruct because you can’t cope with talking to me,” he said gently. She met his eyes and he could practically feel her icy walls melt down as his gaze connected to hers. He loved that he could be the one to break down those walls. Her eyes filled with tears and she drew in a shaky breath. Killian felt a fierceness rise up inside of him, a need to keep her and his pups safe and secure, and he stepped into her space immediately, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as the tears began to spill.

 

“I am  _ sick _ and  _ tired _ of these Alpha jackasses thinking they can put their hands on me,” she sobbed into his shirt. Killian shushed and rocked her, pressing soft kisses into her hair, simply letting her cry it out. “And I don’t feel good, I’m swollen  _ everywhere _ , and I love both our pups already, I do, but I am so ready for it to be over.”

 

“I know, love, I’m sorry,” Killian soothed. He cupped her face in his palms and met her eyes again. “That should have never happened to you. But this violence, love, it’s got to stop. It’s not just you to worry about.”

 

“I know. I’ll try to keep myself in check. Maybe I’ll just go into labor and all our problems will be solved.” She sighed and Killian chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead. His brow furrowed immediately on contact and he suddenly realized just how warm the skin beneath his palms was. When he pulled back to look into her eyes again, they were glossy with more than just tears. His heart simultaneously leapt for joy and sunk in sheer terror. If her body temperature was increasing, it meant her jest might not be far off.

 

“Swan, you’re burning up,” he said softly, something close to awe coloring his words. It all made sense. Her fever, her terrtorial anxiety, her sudden outbursts of aggression. It was time. She would be going into labor very, very soon. A day or two, max. Emma seemed to realize it, too, and her eyes widened.

 

“No, I can’t be, I was just kidding,” Emma whispered, as if she were trying to fight the epiphany. A tentative smile crept over Killian’s face and he nodded.

 

“It explains everything, love. The mood swings, the violence-”

 

“But we’re not ready!” she protested again.

 

“We are, love.  _ You _ are. You’ll do brilliantly and then our pups will be here for us to love and cherish and we will be the family we always wanted,” he assured her.

 

“Killian, I don’t know anything about being a mother. What if I’m horrible at it?” She was panicking now, he could see it in her eyes and it threaded through her natural honey scent with the spicy sharp scent of fear. He smiled gently at her and dipped his head to nudge her nose gently with his own. He stepped directly in front of her, letting his hands drop down to her belly. He grinned as he felt the shifting of life inside his wonderful mate.

 

“Then we will learn together. We’ll make mistakes, sure, but our pups will be amazing, because they’ll get your strength and bravery and they won’t simply have to survive like we did. They’ll be loved, and, as someone who is lucky enough to be loved by you, let me tell you it is the most incredible feeling in the world. They’ll get to feel that, too. Now, you’re feverish, so stop being stubborn and go lay in the nest,” he told her, his crooked smile still pulling at the edge of his lips. 

 

Emma was still terrified, that feeling wouldn't leave for some time, but looking into her mate's eyes, surrounded by the scent of him and of his utter faith and devotion to her and their pups, she knew it would somehow be okay. 

 

“Okay. I guess I better get some rest. I have a feeling I'm going to need it.”


	9. Love is an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 59-: “Y'know, I am an Alpha, I could help you with your heat, if you want me to…”
> 
> 38-: “I don’t need you. I can do this alone.”
> 
> 36-: “I wish you could claim me.”
> 
> Thank you for the prompt lovely nonnie friend! I worked all three of those in here, I hope that’s okay. I definitely didn’t intend for this to turn out as a modern Lieutenant Duckling-ish thing but here we are lol. Hope it satisfies!
> 
> Rated E and let’s not pretend like it wouldn’t be lol

“ _ Ugh, fuck _ I hate this so much,” Emma growled into the open air as her body tried to curl in on itself with a new wave of cramping. As soon as her heat started, her Omega roommate evacuated their shared dorm room and decided to stay with her boyfriend for the week, mercifully giving Emma the privacy she would need to ride this out. 

 

“I’m sorry, love,” Killian’s tinny voice rang out over the speaker of her phone lying about a foot away from her on the bed. “I hate that you have to go through this.”

 

“Why couldn’t I have just been an Alpha?” she whined, swiping her sweat heavy hair back away from her face and rolling towards the phone. “Running around and knotting everything I see, without a care in the world!”

 

“You know it’s not like that,” Killian replied with a chuckle. “But I will agree that Omegas seem to have gotten the short end of the stick, biologically speaking.”

 

Emma snorted. “Understatement of the millenium.” She groaned and curled herself on her side even tighter, her arms wrapping around her belly. “These fucking knotting toys just aren’t cutting it. I’m gonna go just drown myself in a cold bath later.”

 

On the other side of campus, Killian swallowed heavily as he laid in his own dorm room. The simple thought of Emma pleasuring herself and submerging into a bath had his mouth going dry and his pants growing significantly tighter. He had pined after Emma since the day he met her nearly three years before at freshman orientation.  He flirted. She blew him off. He flirted some more. She humored him, but made it clear she wasn't interested. In anyone. At all. It didn't take the sting out of the rejection one bit. 

 

She was gorgeous and fierce and he was but one of a thousand admirers. But he had the good (and sometimes bad, when his deep buried desires reared their ugly heads) fortune to have become her best friend. If he was completely honest with himself, it was torture. Especially in situations like this. He wanted nothing more than to help her, take her pain away, claim her for his own for the rest of his days. He was already hers, even if she didn’t know it. Which was probably why the next words fell from his lips past his carefully constructed filters as if they never existed at all.

 

“Y'know, I am an Alpha, I could help you with your heat, if you want me to…” He cringed instantly as silence descended between them. The next sound he heard was a deep, pained groan crackling over the line. “Swan? Are you alright, love?”

 

Just the mere thought of the dark haired, blue eyed, flirtatious Alpha soothing her, knotting her,  _ claiming _ her had a wave of slick pooling against her thighs in seconds and a vicious bout of cramping to aid in its production. She had always felt a draw to him, some inexplicable pull that she tried desperately to ignore. It wasn’t that she didn’t think he would be a good match. On the contrary, the second she met him, the part of her that was purely Omega threatened to overwhelm her. His scent alone had her weak in the knees, a heady combination of spice and sea that made him feel like home. 

 

But she’d been burned before. Badly. And he was nothing if not a ladies’ man, one Beta or Omega after the other to help him through his ruts or otherwise. She didn’t think it would be the same as it was now if they gave it a shot, but she didn’t know if she could take that chance. But she couldn’t leave him alone. So they both settled for friendship. 

 

And here she was now, in a pool of her own sweat and slick and the only thing she could think was how much of a fool she had been. Listening to Killian say things like this to her, it was everything she wanted on a baser level. Her independent mind was the only thing standing in her way. Not that it was a bad thing. She had goals and dreams. She was on the fast track to law school and building her name on getting justice for others. She wanted to be self sufficient, and she was. She didn’t  _ need _ an Alpha. Hell, she didn’t even want one most of the time. Until Killian came around, that is, and threw every dream she ever had out of whack.

 

Suddenly her dreams included becoming a mate and a mother and having someone to come home to after a long day in school or court. And that someone in her dreams always looked like her best friend. 

 

“‘M fine,” she grumbled after a moment, panting heavily. “I don't need you, I can do this on my own.” The lie sat heavily on her tongue. 

 

“I didn't think for a moment you couldn't, love. I merely wanted to make all options available to you,” he replied softly. 

 

“Killian, I just… don't think it would be a good idea. I can't be another notch in your belt, and I appreciate the offer, but it would just be weird, don't you think?” she reasoned with him as the heat inside her ramped up again. There was a rustling on the other end of the line but Killian didn't respond. “Killian?”

 

“Is that what you think of me?” he asked, hurt and disbelief in his voice. “That I'm just out for sex? To use you as some… some bloody trophy shag?” 

 

“What?  _ No _ , Killian, I don't think that at all, what the hell?” she asked as the rusting continued. A sharp click and bang sounded, as if something slammed near him. 

 

“That would never, ever be the case, Swan. As far as making this  _ weird _ , I'll go for broke here. I have never offered to help anyone through their heat. I barely look at other women outside my ruts. I don't date anymore, I don't spend any of my time pursuing anyone, I haven't had more than a one night stand, including through my ruts in three years and do you want to know why?” His voice trembled as he spoke. Emma could imagine him pacing his room in frustration and it made her feel insanely guilty for even insinuating that he'd treat her like some throw away girl. 

 

“Why?” she managed to whisper as another wave of prickling heat threatened to overwhelm her. 

 

“It's you, Emma. It's always been you for me,” he confessed and Emma's heart took off in a gallop in her chest. 

 

“I… I don't…” she stammered, articulation abandoning her in the sea of hormones and emotion she was currently drowning in. 

 

“Tell me you don't feel like what we have couldn't be more. Tell me, and we can go right back to the way things were. Pretend this conversation never happened.” His voice was changed now, the acoustics of whatever room he was in now amplifying it even through the phone speaker. 

 

Emma's eyes filled with unbidden tears. She did, she wanted all of those things. 

 

“I'm scared,” she admitted honestly. “I'm so scared that if we went down that path and it didn't work out, that I wouldn't recover.”

 

“I'm scared, too. Bloody hell, I'm terrified. But I can't let you go on thinking that you don't mean more to me than any one off ever could,” he said his breaths becoming labored. “I meant what I said. I can help you through this heat. And every one after that, if you'll let me. And everything in between. Dates and late nights and building something between us, I want that. I want it with you. And if you want it, too, love, all you have to do is open the door.”

 

Before she could ask what he meant, a firm knock sounded at the door to her dorm room.

 

Emma stopped breathing. 

 

“Killian?” she choked out into the phone as she sat upright on her bed.

 

He didn’t respond, but the knocking rang out again, filling the small space with the weight of momentous change. He’d given the nudge, but he had left the rest entirely up to her. All she had to do was open the door. Emma knew if she did that, there would be no going back for them. Opening that door was something much bigger than she had expected when she woke up that morning. Or even an hour ago. Just beyond the wooden frame lay either the best decision of her life or the worst. She was suspended in some kind of Schrodinger's cat situation, frozen in place on her bed staring at the barrier, where if she didn’t open it, she would never have to find out. All she had to decide was if Killian was worth that chance. 

 

One final set of knocks, much softer and less confident than before sounded out. Something snapped inside of Emma and she dropped her phone to the bed, not even checking to see if the call was still going. She stood on shaky legs, found her center, and marched straight towards the door, consequences be damned. Only because it was Killian was it worth it.

 

She opened the door just in time to see Killian’s back retreating the other way. He paused as he heard the door open, and swung back around, eyes sparkling with cautious optimism. Emma wasn’t one for hope much in life, but hell if she didn’t feel about ready to burst with it now. She watched as his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened as her heat-intensified scent hit him all at once, but he only turned to face her, keeping the distance between them and giving her an out still. Killian Jones was nothing if not a gentleman. 

 

A thousand things seemed to be on the tips of both of their tongues, but they each stood in silence, appraising the other and waiting on the first move to be made. Emma wanted to say something,  _ anything, _ but Alpha pheromones coupled with her heat and the fact that this was  _  Killian _ muddled her grasp on the English language. She was always more comfortable in expressing herself through actions. Actions did speak louder than words, after all. 

 

And that was why she took two steps forward, seizing Killian by the collar of his hastily donned jacket and pulling him to her in a kiss that set them both on fire from head to toe. Killian grappled for her waist and responded to every pull of her lips with one of his own, opening to her at the first swipe of her tongue. Killian gave as good as he got, nipping at her lips and licking into her mouth like he could never get enough. They pulled apart, a much needed draw of air infiltrating their lungs as they stayed in one another’s space. 

 

“We need to go inside the room,” Emma breathed against his lips, still clinging to his collar for dear life.

 

“Aye,” he rasped, his feet moving after her without question as she backed into them into the room and kicked the door shut behind them, eyes locked to hers every step of the way. 

 

Killian’s eyes flitted over every inch of her and she had never felt so exposed, even though she still wore her tank and sleep shorts. His expressive brows furrowed and relaxed as he took in every feature he could, his mouth opening and closing as if he couldn’t find the words he wanted to say. “Can I… can I just…” he said, his hands skating up over her sides to rest on her shoulders, his eyes flicking down to the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. She nodded, green eyes wide as she watched him dip his head and scent her fully. 

 

The tip of his nose drug along the curve of her neck and goosebumps exploded over her sensitive skin. Her head tilted automatically to give him better access and he immediately buried his face there, the scruff of his beard burning her skin deliciously as he inhaled deeply. He drug his lower lip over the vein at the edge of her neck and she shivered.

 

“I wish you could claim me…” she sighed, her body burning at every point of contact with his. Killian’s head came up slowly and he blinked, searching her face.

 

“I could, love. If that’s what you wanted. It’s what I want. I’m all in, Swan,” he replied, his voice husky with desire but surer than she’d ever heard him. She smiled and her hand drifted back up to cup his cheek. 

 

“I’m not backing out if you aren’t,” she said, butterflies swimming in her stomach. A slow, cautious smile crept onto his cheeks, his hands finding their place again at her waist. 

 

“Forever is a big step.” She could see the hope warring with hesitancy in his eyes as he spoke, an underlying fear still lingering there that this may not be what she  _ truly _ wanted.

 

“Let’s just… go slow. We can figure out the rest as it comes,” she offered and leaned forward to plant a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. He hummed an agreement, leaning further into her to kiss her again. As he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, a sharp pain reverberated through her lower abdomen and she cried out, doubling over with the sensation. Killian reached out to rub slow, soothing circles into her back.

 

“Let’s get you taken care of first, Omega.” It was the first time he had ever addressed her by her title and she whimpered in response. Without a single notice, Killian bent down and scooped her up, one arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees. She yelped as he lifted her, startled, and he chuckled in response, pressing a soft kiss to her hairline. “Easy, love, I’ve got you,” he promised and walked them the short distance to her bed. 

 

He set her gently back on her feet and immediately shucked off his jacket. His t-shirt went next, ruffling his already messy dark hair further and exposing the lean lines of his torso. Emma’s fingers came up automatically to card through the thick smattering of dark curls that covered his chest and tapered off into his pantline like she’d wanted to every time she’d seen it before. A low groan rumbled its way from his chest as she explored. The tips of her thumbs smoothed over peaked nipples and he drew a sharp gasp in at the feeling. She smirked up at him like the cat that got the cream at his response.

 

“Minx,” he said, his hands smoothing up over her hips and sides, taking the hem of her tank top with him. His hands were rough in all the right places, tracing over skin she never imagined he’d be touching and throwing gasoline onto the raging inferno inside of her. Her baser self wanted him to shred every inch of fabric between them, to present for him and let him knot her and fill her with pups, but the rational, logical,  _ Emma _ side of her, it realized how momentous this shift was in their relationship really was. And Killian’s exorbitant measure of control over his own primal needs was nothing short of exactly what she needed.

 

He held her gaze with his own as his hands continued upwards, lifting her top and finding her unapologetically bare beneath it until it was coming over her head and being casually dropped to the floor. Emma watched him carefully as his eyes scanned over exposed flesh like a caress. His eyes found hers again, burning blue and questioning, searching for her approval to continue. Emma took matters into her own hands, continuing ahead with her action based responses, and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her flimsy pajama shorts and tugged them down to pool around her ankles. She stepped gracefully out of them, eyes on his face and waited.

 

A heavy breath whooshed from Killian’s lungs as he took her in fully. Never in his life would he have thought tonight would have led here, but he couldn’t find it in him to be ungrateful. His broad, warm palm found her skin finally, beginning at her hip and shifting to skim his knuckles across her belly. He traced a path upwards, over her belly button and up her sternum between her breasts, grazing over her throat and nudging under her chin until their eyes met once more. He was nearly bowled over by the glaring desire, trust, and affection he found in her gaze. He couldn’t help but lean into her further.

 

“This is…” he faltered, searching for words to explain the enormity of what he was feeling.

 

“Everything,” Emma breathed, her lips millimeters from his own. What else could he do, but seal his agreement with a kiss?

 

As their lips moved, parting and welcoming, Killian’s hand moved backwards along her jaw and into her hair, his other finding her waist again. His fingers threaded through her frizzed blonde tresses until they were fitted against the nape of her neck against her scalp, fisting slightly and pulling her deeper into him. He slanted his mouth over hers and growled, hungrily allowing himself to push forward, knowing Emma wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer and selfishly wanting to find out what this was going to be like for himself. Her hands sought out his skin, letting short, curled hairs tickle her palms as she moved them up over his stomach and chest to frame his stubbled jaw.

 

Killian’s hand at her waist began to wander, slipping over to the curve of her spine, then lower just above her rear, then up between her shoulder blades and back down again. Each time, his hand would pass lower and lower until he was cupping her ass and squeezing gently, drawing a soft noise of approval from the Omega in his arms. So he did it again, more firmly this time, causing Emma to moan outright against his lips. He couldn’t stop the thrust forward of his hips, connecting their cores tightly together for the first time, turning her moan into a gasp. He drew in his own ragged breath before trailing kisses and little nips against the edge of her jaw to her ear, then downward to her neck, revelling in the scent of her as evidenced by the heavy drag of his nose against her skin.

 

Even through the layers still separating them on Killian’s part, it was an explosive feeling, feeling his hard length pressing into her mound and belly. It was like electricity pouring through her and the only thing on her mind at that point was to finally soothe the heat inside of her. For  _ Killian _ to soothe the heat. Her breathing picked up, hitching with every new pull against her skin by his lips or his fingers. She felt her hands abandon the anchor that they had found on Killian’s shoulders and slip downwards, scrambling for his waistband. Shaking fingers managed to get the tie at his waist loose and her fingers were soon joined by larger, rougher ones just as frantic to push the grey sweats down over his thighs as hers were. 

 

And then they were falling. 

 

Killian kicked the material off his body as he pushed himself forward and back onto Emma’s bed, taking her with him and covering her smaller body with his own. Every naked inch of the other was pressed together in almost all the right places, and Emma was so beyond ready she thought she might scream if he didn’t get on with it. Killian was in complete control, that much was obvious, and as impatient as Emma was, she was grateful. He would be the level headed one here when Emma was too cloudy with a hormonal need so thick she wouldn’t be able to see past anything besides her need for a knot.

 

Killian’s arms were braced on either side of her and her nails clung to the swell of muscle in his upper arm where they strained to keep his weight off of her. His impossibly thick lashes kept his eyes mostly obscured, but she could see them track beneath his lids to a new square of flesh at her collarbone before his lips dipped down to kiss her there. Her hands tracked up to bury themselves in his wild umber hair, pulling slightly when he traced a kiss somewhere she liked and earning her a deep, rumbling growl in return. Her eyes fell closed as she simply surrendered all that she was to Killian Jones. Her Alpha.

 

She could feel his hands still mapping flesh, his mouth tracing a separate track downwards as his palms worked up, and all she could do was cling to him as the two paths met at her breasts. His hands cupped a breast in each of them from below at the same moment a pert, rosy nipple was licked into his hot mouth and Emma nearly detonated in his arms. Every nerve in her body was singing, crawling beneath her skin as she tried desperately to get closer to him.

 

“So responsive, Omega,” he rumbled against the fleshy globe between sharp kisses. The rasp of his beard burned deliciously against her skin, surely leaving a visible trail, but Emma found that she simply did not care, not as long as he kissed his way from one peak to the other. His length twitched against her hip, hot and heavy, whenever the smallest sound escaped her lips. 

 

“Killian, please, I need-” she was cut off by her own gasp as his teeth worried into her collarbone and one of his roving hands dipped between her thighs. He moved his fingers deftly, sliding over slick, silken flesh and seeking out the little bundle of nerves within her folds with ease, making her back arch and something close to his name burst from her lips.

 

“Ohh,” he groaned on an exhale. “So wet for me. Gods above, Emma. I want to take you like this. Want to see every every single expression on your face as I fill you up,” he said into the curve of her neck, panting heavily. A single thick digit slipped inside her, punctuating his sentence and making her moan again. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on the sweat slicked planes of his back, digging her nails in with every twist and dip of the finger inside of her. A second joined the first and he curled them, seeking out the sweet spot he knew was there. He found it, a violent jerk of Emma’s hips letting him know that he had, and he had to fight to keep from popping his knot then and there with the feeling of her hot, tight walls constricting around him. 

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , oh  _ shit _ , oh my  _ God _ ,” Emma babbled as she climbed the peak with the aid of his steadily pumping fingers. “ _ Alpha! _ ” she cried out and a rush of slick, wet warmth drenched his hand as she tremored and clenched. The sound of his title ripping itself from her throat was more than he could handle. He pulled his fingers from her and gripped her hips tightly, positioning himself between her thighs and sheathing his ample cock in a single thrust. Aftershocks from her orgasm gripped him tightly, pulling him deeper into her body and making his forehead drop down onto her collarbone. Killian’s eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to rein himself in, his head swimming with a thousand things, mainly  _ take, fuck, breed, claim, mine,  _ **_mine_ ** _ ,  _ **_mine_ ** as he drowned in scent and sensation and  _ Emma _ .

 

Emma whimpered as she steadied beneath him, the heat in her belly already curling again, aching for more. Her hips rocked upwards, testing the waters where she was deliciously stretched around him, and he answered with a firm thrust of his own, pinning her hips back to mattress with his. His lips skimmed over flesh and found hers again, his tongue dipping into her mouth and swallowing sinful noises as he began to move. Emma met every pitch of his hips, his firm cock stroking places inside her she didn’t even know existed until now. She broke away from his kiss with a gasp as he skimmed the spot inside her that had her seeing stars again. Killian grunted as she tightened around him, his hand roaming down over her hip and thigh, hitching her leg over his lower back so he could continue to hit that spot inside her again and again and again.

 

“God,  _ Emma _ ,” he groaned as he increased his pace. “So beautiful, so amazing, can’t believe we’re here.” His voice cracked and he pressed his forehead into hers. Her eyes blinked open, the only thing coming into focus being Killian’s brilliant blue eyes boring directly into hers. She quickly found she couldn't look away, completely enraptured by the connection to the Alpha above her, not only physically, but emotionally, chemically, in every way a person could feel for another. “Tell me what you need, ‘mega, need to hear you say it,” he said between gasping breaths, his own control slipping away.

 

“Killian, Killian, claim me, knot me, I’m yours,  _ please! _ ” she begged shamelessly. “Alpha,  _ yes _ !” She cried out, a noise she could never recall making before as her eyes rolled back in her head and her climax slamming into her like a linebacker. Her back bowed away from the mattress and Killian looped his arms beneath her, pulling her tight against his chest as he found his release as well. A few well timed thrusts had his fully swollen knot slipping into her body and locking them together as his teeth found the curve of her neck and clamped down.

 

A rush of electric coalescence pulsed through Emma's entire being. Never in her life had she felt so… complete. Killian had stilled above her, placing gentle, reverent kisses and kitten licks to her wound to seal it. She smiled and lifted a shaky hand to run it through his messy dark hair, causing him to look up from his task, his soulful blue eyes connecting to hers once more. He smiled back at the peaceful look on her face and dipped his head to capture her lips in a brief but tender kiss.

 

“I'm glad you opened the door, Swan,” he said softly, gathering her in his arms and shifting them gently to the side as they waited for his knot to recede.

 

“Me, too,” she said, trailing her knuckles over the apple of his cheek. “And hey, bonus! Now that we're bonded, more financial aid!”

 

Killian smothered his laughter in her hair and he knew they would be just fine. 


	10. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From darkcolinondorgasm: Okay, since you're taking ABO prompts (hopefully) I /need/ to see Captain Duckling in omegaverse. Please. Whatever works. But, so you know, a never-mated Omega princess works perfectly fine for me ;)
> 
> Ok, so I seriously loved writing this one. I don't write a ton of Captain Duckling, but I LOVE the dynamic and I hope I did it justice. It's not smutty but I think it works well lol. Thank you for the prompt my lovely! 
> 
> Rated M for talks of naughty bits ;)

Whatever Captain Killian Jones expected to find on the seemingly unimportant merchant ship when he boarded, it certainly wasn't this.

 

The blonde woman in the sweat soaked nightdress before him trembled as she brandished a sword at him. She was swaying with more than the force of the ocean, her glassy green eyes narrowed in furious determination as the pirate closed the door to the captain's cabin behind him. There was a fair bit of space between them in the reasonably large cabin, the woman's body crowded into a corner across from the door near the bunk. He let his eyes rake over her form, hiding his assessment of the situation under the guise of lewd interest to hold her to her position. Not that he didn't appreciate the curves of her womanly figure; he was an Alpha after all. He'd have to be dead not to be affected by an unclaimed Omega in heat. Especially one as lovely as Princess Emma of Misthaven. It was the idea of being skewered on the end of her sword that was the more pressing issue at hand.

 

He kept his clear blue eyes trained intently on her face, watching her eyes dart over his own form and the way her grip tightened on the hilt of the broadsword with every step he took towards her. He smiled at her, a sinful thing meant to disarm her of her faculties rather than the weapon she wielded, but her brows only drew together tighter as she angled the sword defensively. Luckily, he loved a challenge. 

 

“I'm not going to hurt you,” he offered gently, holding up his good hand in a placating gesture. The princess snorted, a decidedly unladylike sound, and thrust the sword that much more in front of her. A warning. His smile grew genuine at her spunk. 

 

“I know what men like you do to women like me,” she snarled through gritted teeth. “Don't think for a second I don't know who you are, Captain Hook.”

 

Her hissed version of his more colourful moniker had him glancing down at his namesake, lips twisting ruefully. He lifted his stunted arm to display the hook on the end of it more clearly to her, a single dark eyebrow quirking as he held her gaze. He watched as her eyes flitted between his own and the appendage and back again. 

 

“Bloody thing somewhat gives it away, doesn't it? The downfalls of notoriety, I suppose. You lose the element of surprise.” His sultry smile was back in full force and he took another step forward. She jabbed the sword in his direction again at the movement.

 

“Stop right there, or I'll gut you where you stand, Alph- _ ah! _ ” The sword clattered noisily to the floor as she doubled over in pain, her face blanching whiter than the sails above deck. He was there in an instant, scooping her into his arms before she hit the floor. 

 

Immediately she reacted, thrashing about in his grip, hitting and clawing wherever she could reach. Her scent was overwhelming up close and he couldn't help but inhale deeply as he struggled to get a good grip around her waist and arms. She smelled like sunshine and cinnamon, a dizzying combination that he blamed for his ironclad defenses slipping enough for her to catch him solidly in the gut with a sharp elbow. 

 

The air left his lungs in an audible  _ ‘oof!’ _ , causing him to nearly crumple and lose his grip on the feisty Omega. He ground his teeth and straightened, looping his hooked arm around her waist and arms and gripping her chin with his good hand, forcing her to look at him as he held her tightly in place against his body.

 

“Enough!” he bellowed in her defiant face, prompting a growl from the princess as she squirmed and struggled against his grip. “I said I wouldn't hurt you. Don't make me go back on that promise, Omega.” She stiffened in his arms at his commanding use of her biological title, stilling in her attempts to lash out at him. He continued to stare down at her hard enough that he could have pinned her in place with his gaze alone.

 

A split second of rising rage in the Omega princess's eyes was the only warning he got before she spit in his face. He gaped at her, stunned by her audacity and slightly impressed by her courage, though he'd never admit it. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest and he leaned forward until the tip of his nose nearly brushed hers where he held her in place still, not even bothering to acknowledge the spittle on his cheek. Her eyes widened, fear and lust warring in their depths. 

 

“That was not very polite, Princess,” he murmured, the low gravel of his voice tickling at her skin where they were pressed tightly together. Had they not been so close, he might have missed the stifled shiver at his timbre. Lust was winning out in her gaze.

 

“If you know who I am, then you know what a grave mistake you've made here,” she whispered. She writhed against his grip, struggling not to close her eyes in a grimace as her whole body tensed and her scent surged around him. 

 

“Oh, I've made many a mistake in my life, love,” he murmured, close enough that she could feel his breath against her lips as he spoke. “This doesn't even compare in the slightest to the worst things I've done.” She swallowed thickly at his words, the contraction of her throat brushing against the skin of his wrist where it rested beneath her chin.

 

“My father will search for me. If he finds any harm has befallen me, he will kill you,” she said, her lower lip trembling and her nostrils flaring. A bead of sweat bloomed at her hairline and rolled down her cheek, settling on the underside of her jaw. His presence was affecting her more than she was letting on, he knew. It brought him a sense of smug satisfaction to know she wanted him even now. At least his rapidly swelling cock seemed to approve.

 

“What good would it do me to harm you, darling?” he asked, almost innocently as his fingers traced the edge of her jaw delicately. She lifted her chin away from the caress, trying desperately to hide another shiver of want at the motion. “I'm sure our benevolent King David and Queen Snow would pay handsomely for the return of their beloved daughter unscathed. What do you think the going rate for the sole heir to the kingdom might be nowadays, hmm?”

 

Cold fear worked its way back into her eyes in a flash at his words. 

 

“My father will never make a deal with you, pirate,” she seethed, spitting out the last word as if it were a curse. “You're better off leaving with your spoils now while you still can.”

 

“I very much intend to, Princess. But I have a feeling you're wrong about your father's diplomatic reservations where you're concerned.” His arm tightened around her waist and arms, pulling her even more firmly against him and allowing her to feel every hard edge of his body through the thin linen that covered her. “And if you're right, well, then I'll just have to claim you for my own.” 

 

He dipped his head down, dragging his nose along the junction between her neck and shoulder where the collar of her thin nightdress had ridden down. His lower lip followed the trail of his nose as he inhaled deeply, scenting her fully and causing her knees to shake. If he hadn't been holding her so tightly, she surely would have collapsed to the floor. 

 

A soft whimper left her lips, entirely involuntarily, he was sure, but that didn't stop him from grinning like the cat who got the cream at the soft sound. His head came back up and his hand skimmed the flesh on the other side of her neck before drifting back to tangle his fingers loosely in her hair.

 

“I think you may even like that idea, Omega,” he whispered, his lips brushing over hers as he spoke, the stubble on his chin catching at the smooth skin of her own. 

 

“I will  _ never _ submit to you, pirate,” she said, the ire in her voice diminished slightly by the tremor of desire there. He huffed a laugh again, bending to sweep his arm underneath her legs and up off the floor in a bridal style hold. The princess yelped and struggled again at the maneuver but with much less fire than before. Her heat was sapping her strength and she was completely at his mercy. 

 

“Never say never, love,” he replied cheekily as she tried to angle her body as much away from him as possible. He ignored her efforts as he marched them determinedly to the door to the deck. “Who knows? You may even find yourself enjoying my company, however long that might last. I'm told I'm a wonderful conversationalist.” He grinned down at her with all the charm and warmth of a potential suitor, rather than the blatant kidnapper he was. 

 

Emma squared her jaw and lifted her chin, staring boldly into his crystal blue eyes.

 

“ _ Never. _ ”


	11. No regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous: A/B/O Prompts - 15, 17 & 18 please :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15- : “Fucking knot me already!”
> 
> 17- : “Your smell is… intoxicating. If I stay I’m going to knot you.”
> 
> 18- : “If you don’t want me to breed you, lock yourself in your bedroom. I’m taking the couch.”
> 
> So I don't feel like I write enough rutting Alpha Killian, so here's a bunch of that lol Also Omega Emma in heat. And a snowstorm. Because tropes. AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED MUAHAHAHA (sue me I’m a cheeseball) (but seriously I hope it satisfies!)
> 
> Rated E for nearly 7k words of smut (idk how it happened, don't ask questions lol)

The tingling had began to bubble and prick at Killian’s skin halfway through the nearly hour long drive to the small cabin far off the beaten path outside Storybrooke, Maine, the small town he had called home for the last ten years. It wasn’t much, just a simmering heat beneath the surface, but it was merely an indicator of things to come. It was his last delivery of the day, and he just wanted it done and over with, for several reasons, the most prevalent being his impending rut. The light in the sky was quickly being devoured by dark clouds promising something called “thunder snow”, a term he had never heard in his entire bloody life until about three hours prior, apparent natural phenomenon that it was. That was reason number two. Reason number three came in the form of one Emma Swan, a lovely Omega lass who kept to herself in her little cabin in the woods, the sheriff’s daughter and entirely off limits to him, her father had made perfectly clear, felon that he was. He still couldn’t help but flirt shamelessly with her whenever he saw her, and it didn’t help matters that she flirted back, albeit more subtly than he.

 

The snow had begun to fall in thick, fluffy flakes, bundling together and sticking to the remnants of the snow still lingering on the ground from the small snow shower they’d had earlier in the week. A distant rumble from the clouds above let Killian know he was going to need to make this as quick as possible. Turning down the unplowed dirt drive, he silently patted himself on the back for choosing the four wheel drive option on the truck his brother had dubbed an ‘unnecessary monstrosity’ and clenched his hands tightly on the steering wheel as the wind began to pick up, howling as it met the resistance of the vehicle.The trees began to grow thicker the closer he got to the cozy little cabin, some of them swaying considerably with the growing forces of mother nature.

 

Killian pulled his truck in next to a little yellow Volkswagen Bug, chuckling and shaking his head at the impracticality of the car in situations like this. He hoped she had something else to use in case of emergency. This snow wasn't going to allow that little vessel to budge an inch once it really started coming down. That wasn't too far off, by the looks of things.

 

He got out of the car, stark white flakes landing in his hair, making it look blacker than usual, and hurried around the back to drop the tailgate. The wind was picking up now and Killian could hear the rumbles of the clouds rolling in. He could only hope this wouldn't take too long. He pulled the cooler full of meat from the back of the truck and made his way to the front door.

 

A loud crack of thunder that sounded like it was right on top of him caused him to jump nearly out of his skin. He cursed himself for his own antsy behavior, chalking it up to his hormones trying to bubble their way to the surface. He moved a little faster at that notion. He knew confronting an Omega with his impending rut was going to affect him in all the worst ways and he just wanted to get it over with. Especially since that Omega was Emma.

 

The closer he got to the house, the more steadily the snow fell. He could smell cinnamon and something warm coming from inside the house and it made his mouth water, but he ignored it and knocked briskly with a gloved hand. 

 

“Leave it on the porch. Charge it to the card on file,” came a muffled reply from the other side of the door. Killian’s dark eyebrows drew together. That was new. He usually got to chat with the lass when he did deliveries for her, if only for a moment. But, given his looming predicament, he wasn’t searching for any equine dentists soon. He set the cooler full of the meat she had ordered close to the door and, giving one last cursory glance back, set back for his truck. The engine rumbled to life in an instant and he pulled down the long, tree lined path to the main road.

 

The snow was falling heavily now, caking itself to the ground despite the wind’s effort to dislodge it. Thunder rumbled steadily overhead, an occasional boom breaking up the low growl of it. Killian pressed the accelerator a little faster, more anxious now than ever to get back into town and the safety of his apartment. Mother nature apparently had other plans for him that day.

 

No sooner had the main road come into view, a strange sensation swept over Killian. The air seemed to be alive, the hairs all over his body standing at attention in the change. He could feel the static charge in the air in his fingertips, and it had nothing to do with his rut setting in. A great roar of thunder sounded out and a flash of blinding white-blue light lit up the area around him as lightning surged through a nearby tree. Killian slammed on his breaks as quickly as he could as the forty foot tree immediately began to fall, the sound of wood groaning and cracking filling the air. The truck slid to a stop as the tree began to tip in front of him, coming to its end in a crash not twenty feet from where his truck had skid to a stop.

 

“Holy shit,” he panted, his adrenaline coursing through his veins more prevalently than ever. His hands were still wrapped tightly around the steering wheel in a white knuckled death grip as he tried to rein in his heavy breathing. He huffed out a soft chuckle at his brush with catastrophe, looking around to see if anything else had been damaged. None of the other trees seemed to be affected, thankfully, considering how closely they grew together. But now he had a bigger problem. The driveway was completely blocked by this monstrous piece of timber, cutting off the access to the main road completely. His truck had four wheel drive, true, but there was no way around the tree to use it, tightly packed as its brethren were around him. He was going to have to call someone. He picked up his phone and saw the words NO SERVICE blinking mockingly back at him.

 

“Bloody fantastic,” he grumbled, dropping the phone heavily into the cup holder once more. He would have to go to Emma’s and see if she had a landline that he might be able to trouble her for. It should be interesting, considering her apparent lack of want for company. His rut didn’t seem to care, his cock stirring in his pants at just the mere thought of seeing the willful Omega after all. He could keep it together for a little while longer. He just needed to let Emma know what had happened, as she was now trapped out here as well, and let somebody know to come clear the path. Then he could ride out the first stage of his rut in his truck. It wasn’t ideal but he could make it work. Thus he began his retreat back down the drive towards Emma’s little cabin.

 

When he pulled up next to the Bug again, Emma was already outside on the porch. She wasn’t dressed for a storm in the slightest. Her long blonde hair looked wilted, tied back into a hasty ponytail, her short pajama shorts, tank top, and a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders being the only things separating her from the elements. He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he opened the door and got out.

 

Emma moved back towards the house, opening the door and hovering just inside of it, observing Killian carefully. The wind was at his back, almost pushing him forward as he walked, snow swirling all around him. He gave her a sheepish smile.

 

“I’m sorry to intrude like this, love,” he called out to her over the howl of the storm. “There was a lightning strike near the end of your drive and it’s felled a tree. No way to get past it to the main road. Do you have a phone that we might be able to call someone?” He stopped just short of her porch. He could smell the cinnamon from before, stronger now, like something was being baked inside until he realized it was coming from  _ her. _ The scent of Omega was stronger as well, almost overpowering the rest of it with its sweet undercurrent. He took in her appearance, her flushed face and glassy eyes, sweat dampening her brow. 

 

Bloody hell, she was in  _ heat _ .

 

“So that’s what that sound was. I thought you wrecked your truck. I’ve got a radio inside in case of emergency. I can radio my dad and have him send someone,” she spoke, the sound of her voice going straight to the pit of his belly and making everything south of his navel tighten. He shook his head lightly and nodded, giving her a strained smile in return, already backing up to the safety of his truck.

 

“Wonderful!” he replied, a little too brightly. “I’ll let you take care of that and I’ll just wait in my truck until this passes.” Emma looked appalled at the suggestion. She crossed her arms over her chest, drawing her cleavage tighter together and Killian fixed his gaze firmly on her face, determined to be a gentleman and not let either of their hormones get the better of them.

 

“That’s insane,” she told him. “We don’t know how long it will take for them to get someone out here, especially since this weather is just getting started. It could take all night! You can’t just freeze to death in your truck.”

 

“I’ll run the heater, love, not a problem. Just let me know what they say, aye?” Killian was determined to put this space between the two of them. She had to know he was in rut by now. The wind had been steadily blowing his scent in her direction since he’d left the truck. 

 

“I’m not going to let you become a popsicle, Jones. Just come inside and get warm, I’ll radio my dad and we can go from there.” She swept her arm behind her, her blanket opening up and revealing the curve of her waist beneath the white tank she wore, a little sliver of skin peeking out between its hem and the waistband of her shorts. He swallowed hard.

 

“Swan, I can see the state you’re in. I can  _ smell _ it. And I know you can smell me. I really don’t think this is a good idea,” he argued bluntly, taking another step backwards towards his truck.

 

Emma rolled her eyes but a soft smile graced her face, lighting up her features. Gods, but she was beautiful when she smiled. She was beautiful all the time, but Killian would do just about anything to keep that smile on her face whenever he could.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I trust you then,” she said with a shrug and turned around to walk into the house, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder and leaving the door wide open in her wake.

 

He blinked at the blank space Emma had just occupied. Killian knew Emma was a lot of things, but trusting wasn’t exactly one of them, as evidenced by the isolated living arrangements and her previous attempt to barricade herself indoors. Her trust in him meant more to him than he cared to admit, perhaps even to himself, and he found his feet moving of their own accord up the wooden steps of her porch once more. He wouldn’t let her down. He could show her that her trust was well placed. He paused by the door to retrieve the styrofoam cooler from where he left it and hauled it and himself inside.

 

Once he made it fully into the house, he knew instantly it was a mistake. The scent of Omega in heat, of  _ Emma _ , surrounded every inch of the house in a thick, invisible fog that invaded every pore in his body and making his cock swell uncomfortably in his pants. He nearly dropped the cooler in his grip as the scent enveloped him. Recovering quickly, he set the cooler on the table near the kitchen and immediately retreated to his spot near the door.

 

Emma stood across the open room near the fireplace, complete with roaring fire, fiddling with the radio on the table until the red light on the front panel blinked on. She had discarded the blanket she had been wrapped in over the back of the couch and Killian couldn’t help but rake his eyes over her figure. Long bare legs that he wondered how they might feel wrapped around his waist, thin clothing that clung to her figure against the sweat that coated her skin, the smooth pale skin along her neck that he would love to bury his face in and experience her scent up close, long blonde hair tied messily atop her head that he longed to free and sink his fingers into. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. This rut would kill him, he was sure of it.

 

“Dad, come in, it’s Emma,” she spoke into the radio shakily. She was clearly just as affected by his presence as he was hers. There was only a moment of silence before her father’s voice crackled over the line.

 

“What’s up, Princess? Kinda busy at the moment,” her father replied and Killian’s stomach rolled at the nickname. David would kill him if anything happened to his little princess, even though she and Killian were both nearly in their thirties.

 

“There’s a tree down, it’s blocking my driveway. I can’t reach the main road,” she informed him. Killian noticed almost immediately that she made no mention of his presence. 

 

“Alright, I’ll get someone out there as soon as I can, but no one can get anywhere right now in this weather. It might be the morning before you see someone. Everything okay out there? You need anything?” he asked, worry clear in his tone.

 

“Nah, I’m okay. Just radio when you’re able. Stay safe.” 

 

“You, too, Princess.”

 

Emma hung up the radio on the base but she left it on, in case someone reached out. It wasn’t until that moment that Killian realized how tightly he was pressed against the door, trying to put as much space between them as possible. Emma was now braced against the table the radio was set up on, her head bowed and her body practically trembling. Killian felt a fierce need to comfort her rise up inside of him but he stayed put where he was. After a moment she shook her head and straightened, he glassy green eyes finding his.

 

“So…” she began. Killian’s heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of his chest. His fingers crept behind him, ready to grab the door handle and flee as soon as she gave him leave to do so. “You can crash on the couch. I’ll be right through there in my bedroom,” she pointed at one of two doors in the space, and then pointed at the other, “and the bathroom is there. There’s blankets in the chest behind the couch and help yourself to food in the fridge.”

 

“Love, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ll just wait in my truck-”

 

“Don’t argue with me. We’re both adults, Jones. Your rut is setting in and… and my heat, neither of us should be outside right now.” She crossed her arms over her chest again and it was almost physically painful for him to tear his eyes away this time.

 

“You’re a stubborn Omega, aren’t you?” Killian huffed on a laugh, chancing a glance up to her eyes with a small smile. She smiled back in return.

 

“I’ll be in my room until morning. See you then.” And with that, she turned and marched away resolutely, displaying much more control than he felt. As soon as the door clicked shut, he was on the move. He would get a couple blankets and go out to his truck where there was more than a wooden door to separate him from the Omega that was making every cell in his body buzz with want. The trunk was stocked to the brim, just like Emma had said, and he quickly grabbed a quilt and a thin, fuzzy blanket before his eyes fell upon the discarded afghan on the back of the couch that had been wrapped around Emma earlier.

 

His hand moved automatically, but he hesitated as his fingers brushed the fabric. His fingers curled against the blanket and before he knew what he was even doing, he was lifting it towards his face and inhaling deeply. Bright notes of sunshine and cinnamon burst through his olfactory system. His pants grew painfully tight nearly immediately, sweat beginning to trickle down his temples and neck at an alarming rate.  _ Gods _ , only ten minutes in her presence and he was already falling apart. He needed to get out of there.

 

He placed the blanket back on the couch (though he desperately wanted to take it with him) and set off towards the door. What awaited him on the other side was the last thing he wanted to see. The wind had picked up considerably, as had the snow, and the combination of the two made it look like they were trapped in a snowglobe that had been shaken rather violently. He could no longer see his truck and there was already a good six inches of snow on the ground, with no signs of stopping soon. The wind hit him directly in the face, funnelling into the house and chilling him even through his layers. It was a struggle to even close the door. By the time he did, he was panting, looking around for any damage. He was well and truly trapped. It couldn’t get much worse.

 

And then Emma opened her door.

 

“Killian?” she asked shakily, her heat taking its toll. It didn’t help matters that this was the first time she had called him by his given name. His eyes snapped to hers immediately at the sound. His heart was thumping wildly against his ribcage, threatening to burst free from his ribcage and pursue its desire on its own. His world had narrowed to the beautiful blonde Omega and visions of her belly full of his pup, his mark firmly planted on her throat. He swallowed hard.

 

“Omega,” he growled through his teeth, a gravelly sound rolling around in his chest to match the thunder outside. His inner Alpha was bursting at the seams, trying to claw its way out every second he was in Emma’s presence. “If you don’t want me to breed you, lock yourself in your bedroom. I’m taking the couch.”

 

Emma inhaled sharply at his words, pupils blowing wider than they already were.  _ Good _ , he thought. He wanted her to lock herself away, save herself for someone good, someone who her father approved of, someone who wouldn't let her down.

 

Emma stood frozen in the doorway, not making a single move to hide herself away from him.

 

Killian growled, frustrated. He snatched the blankets back into his arms and stormed towards the door. He would have to have enough common sense for the both of them. The threat of the blizzard outside was nothing compared to the mistakes he could make in here.

 

“Where are you going?” Emma asked, her bare feet slapping against the wooden floor in his direction as his hand touched the doorknob.

 

“Truck,” he grunted. Her hand fell on his shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut tight at the blooming heat of her touch.

 

“You can't go out in this, Killian,” she said softly. He turned to face her, jaw clenched tightly shut. She was looking up at him with such concern and her scent was surrounding him, touching the depths of his being. His hand came up to trace the edge of her jaw, allowing that small point of contact to sear itself into his memory.

 

“Your smell is… intoxicating. If I stay I’m going to knot you,” he admitted. He could feel the beast inside of him rear up at that thought and he dropped his hand instantly, breaking the contact between them. To his surprise, Emma whimpered, swaying towards him at the loss.

 

This only steeled his resolve to leave. They were both volatile, trapped inside a powder keg and the fuse had been lit. It was only a matter of time before this whole thing exploded. And who knew what would happen then. Killian turned away from her and it felt like he was ripping in half as he put the separation between them. 

 

Emma's hand found his shoulder again and his cock throbbed against his zipper. He scrambled for the last threads of control and tried to move forward, but two small words pinned him in place.

 

“Stay. Please.”

 

The blankets hit the floor with a soft  _ whumpf _ and he spun in a blur, one hand anchoring in her sweat sticky blonde curls around the elastic that held it in place, the other hand finding her hip and driving her back into the wall beside them. He felt wild, his chest expanding and brushing against hers as he held her against the wall, both of them heaving in great gulps of air as they stared one another down. 

 

He searched her face, so open and trusting,  _ willing _ her to say no, to change her mind. Instead, she budged up on her tiptoes and feathered her lips across his own in a soft kiss.

 

Killian groaned, nearly sobbed, and caved to the beast within.

 

He leaned into her, his mouth nearly crushing hers as he deepened the kiss, his hands tightening into her flesh and hair, causing a soft sound to escape her. His hips thrust forward in an uncontrolled move, pushing her further back into the wall and his tongue lapped out over her lips, seeking entrance. She opened to him and he groaned again as she surrendered herself entirely to the kiss, her own small hands gripping the sides of the coat he still wore and pulling him further into her.

 

He was drowning. He couldn't breathe, didn't want to, didn't want to experience anything that wasn't  _ this. _ His fingers found the elastic tie in her hair and he pulled it free more gently than he thought he was capable of, flinging it to the floor to be forgotten. Emma gasped against his lips and he surged forward, hungrier than before. Her kiss breathed life into him, and he could feel his control slipping away. He was powerless to stop it. He inhaled deeply through his nose as he kissed her, her scent flooding his senses, and he broke away from her lips to seek out its source. 

 

Emma was completely wrecked, writhing against him as Killian rutted into her and nipped his way down the edge of her jaw and neck, burying his face into the curve of her shoulder, scenting her fully for the first time. 

 

“ _ Dammit _ , Swan,” he breathed against her, his hands finding her waist and squeezing. He lifted his head and met her eyes. They were blown wide with lust and her heat, but so trusting and certain that it nearly took his breath away.

 

“I knew it would be like this,” she whispered and he furrowed his brow, his own hormones muddling his mind and stalling comprehension of her words. “I knew you would be everything I ever wanted. I'm not going to run away from this anymore.”

 

Killian blinked at her, stunned. He was hardly a prize. He wasn't as big or muscular as other Alphas. He had his demons and a history with the law. He also couldn't recall ever wanting anything in his life more than he wanted Emma Swan.

 

He let out a shuddering sigh. Looping his arm around her waist and pulling her tighter into him, he marvelled at the way she fit against him so perfectly. Emma's hands slid up his chest and she pressed her palms flat against it. He was sure she could feel his galloping heartbeat, even through the layers of clothing that were beginning to be too much. 

 

“Alpha,” she breathed, his title punctuated by a roll of thunder overhead. It set every nerve in his body alight. A noise rumbled in his chest, so low he could barely hear it, but he could feel it and he was certain she could, too. He seized Emma by the waist and drew her completely off her feet, her legs coming up automatically to frame his hips as he marched towards her bedroom with purpose. 

 

Killian bent down with Emma as he lowered her to her bed, her hands and legs still clinging to him desperately as he captured her mouth in another bruising kiss. With great effort, he broke away from her and stood, clawing at his coat zipper and freeing himself from the first of many layers. His hoodie was next, up and over his head with ease, his eyes only breaking from hers in the brief moment they were covered by fabric. Emma watched him, enraptured from where she lay on the bed propped up on her elbows. His fingers found the buttons of the baby blue work shirt he wore and he began to undo them, his eyes locked to her face, watching her expression as inch after inch of his chest was exposed.

 

“Strip, Omega,” he instructed as he reached his navel, beads of sweat working their way through the labyrinth of dark curls across his torso. Emma scrambled to comply at the command, surety coloring her movements. He shrugged off his shirt as her tank top was peeled away and flung sideways, his mouth going arid at the sight of her bare skin splayed out before him. Her shorts went next, leaving her in nothing but a ruined pair of simple cotton panties.

 

Killian could feel the teeth of his zipper pressing against the swollen length of his cock, even through the thin material of his boxer briefs. He'd never been so hard in his life, so desperate to ease the ache inside of him, so eager to make something his. With a low, rumbling growl, he unbuttoned his jeans, the zipper coming free by itself from the strain of his bulge, and he shoved them and his boxers to the floor, kicking his shoes and the fabric to the side as they came free. 

 

Emma was panting as she watched him, eyes blowing wide at the sight of him exposed to her for the first time. Her entire body keyed up by her heat already. The insides of her thighs glistened with slick and he fought the urge to flip her over and bury himself inside her like an untried teenager popping his first knot. She was surely going to be the death of him, wriggling with want on the bed as her hands mapped her own torso, skimming over her breasts and slipping between her legs in feather light touches that were steadily growing firmer and more needy. 

 

Killian's hand found his cock, stroking the heavy weight of it firmly as he watched her hands and face as she coaxed herself closer to ecstasy. She jumped, as if electrocuted, when his large hand found her thigh and smoothed over the expanse of flesh. A moan left her lips and she arched into his touch, her hands still roaming over her own figure. He couldn't take it anymore. Something inside him snapped.

 

“Gonna take care of you, Omega,” he promised, his knees shuffling up on the mattress beside her. He bent over her, caging her with his arms and pressed a hard kiss to her parted lips. She whined into it, her hands abandoning their task and coming up to press against his chest. He shuddered as she began tracing lines over his torso, his eyes squeezing shut as she flicked her fingertips over a rigid nipple. 

 

In one swift motion, he reared up, capturing her wrists in his hands and pressing them beside her head into the mattress. The look he gave her could have set her on fire if she wasn't burning alive already. Gathering her wrists into a single broad-palmed grip, he held her in place, completely exposed to his mercy. He didn't know where to start. His brain was filled with the urge to knot her, but he couldn't bring himself to let this end so soon. 

 

Her scent was everywhere, permeating the deepest parts of his being and feeding into his desire all the more. He couldn't get enough. His head dipped down, pressing his forehead into her jaw as he kissed along the column of her neck and nuzzled into the flesh there, soaking up her scent. The hand that wasn't holding her still had begun blazing a path down her sides stopping to squeeze the globe of her breast tightly, releasing her to tweak a nipple when she cried out a needy sound. He mouthed along her collarbone as his hand continued south, kneading her hip and thigh before slipping between her legs.

 

Emma cried out and he couldn't contain the growl of satisfaction that bubbled up from his gut at the noise or the sensation of her wet, heated center against his fingers. Wasting no time, he slipped through her folds and sought out her clit like a target locked missile. Emma's hips bucked upwards at the sensation, moans and whimpers flowing from her lips at a steady pace.

 

“So wet, ‘mega,” he groaned. “This all for me?”

 

“Yes,” she gasped. “Killian, I need you.” He delivered a sharp nip to her collarbone at the declaration. Letting go of her wrists, his hand came down to grip her jaw and pull her into another kiss as two thick fingers slipped down to her entrance and pushed inside at once. Emma squirmed and cried out at the intrusion, her small hands coming down and gripping at his shoulders as soon as they were freed. The sharp sting of her fingernails against his skin only added to the need that threatened to overwhelm him at this point. Especially when she raked them down his back as his fingers started to move inside her. 

 

The heel of his hand bumped her clit with every thrust of his fingers, causing electric shocks to burst through her body. She cried out with each one and his hips began to rut against her thigh in rhythm of their own accord. Killian needed to be inside her soon, before he embarrassed himself entirely. But first, he needed her to come. More than he needed to breathe. Sinking his fingers in as deep as they would reach, he curled them and struck the spot inside of her that made her see stars, grinding against her clit with the palm of his hand. Emma's back arched from the bed and he could feel her tightening around him. If she felt this good on his fingers, he couldn't even imagine how he would hold it together when she surrounded his cock. 

 

Killian lifted his head, taking in Emma's every expression as he worked her towards her peak. Her hair was a wild tangled mass around her head as she thrashed and writhed, her bright green eyes rolling back in her head and her mouth open in a silent scream. When she burst over the edge and dissolved into a trembling, seizing mass beneath him, he was surprised he didn't pop his knot right then and there. 

 

There was no more waiting. 

 

Emma whined and her body gave a violent jerk as he wrenched his digits from her dripping core. His hand was soaked to his wrist and he couldn't resist giving himself a taste. Emma's eyes fluttered open, locking to his own as he licked and sucked the essence from his fingers, humming a contented sound at the decadence of her.

 

“Present, Omega,” he said, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it, a command to the basest parts of her nature. 

 

Emma was headstrong, stubborn and willful. It was some of the many things that attracted Killian to her in the first place. The sight of her flipping over onto her belly and raising her knees up underneath her, submitting fully to him, trusting him to sate her needs, allowing him to be the one to command her, it was almost more than he could bear. 

 

Killian reached down, taking himself in hand again and squeezing his length tightly, trying to regain some control at the sight of her glistening folds on display for him. His other hand skimmed over the smooth skin of her backside, working inwards to cup her one final time before he settled himself behind her, his knees framing hers. He hissed as he pressed the tip of his cock into the slick, wet heat of her, rubbing it over her entrance and down to her clit, then back up again, teasing a whine from her.

 

“Alpha!” she snapped. “Fucking knot me already!” He chuckled at her impatience. 

 

“Don't worry, ‘mega. I'll give you what you need.” He cut off whatever else she began to say with a firm press of his hips, sinking inside her slowly until his hips were pressed flush against her. Emma collapsed down onto her elbows, her face buried in the mattress, a long, low moan filling the air as she pushed herself back into him. Killian's jaw was clenched so tightly he thought he was going to crack a tooth. 

 

His fingers flexed individually as he regained his bearings, gripping the expanse of her hip and waist tightly. He wanted to maintain some modicum of control, but it was a fruitless effort. There were no thoughts left outside the heat of Emma wrapped around him and the need to fuck her into oblivion. Emma wriggled her hips against him and his control snapped entirely.

 

He pulled out, only a fraction, before slamming himself back inside her, making them both groan. The hand that wasn't currently gripping and clawing at her waist came up to find her shoulder, pulling her back up onto her hands as he set a punishing rhythm. Every slow slide out was punctuated by a hard thrust back in. It was like he couldn't get close enough, deep enough. He couldn't imagine anything felt better than this. 

 

Emma rocked back with him every time he pulled her into one of his powerful thrusts, a wanton cry leaving her lips with every impact of his cockhead against the mouth of her womb. His pace picked up as she began to tighten around him again. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted. “Alpha,  _ fuck _ , I'm going to come again, don't stop, please don't stop.” The pleas and babbling streaming from her only drove him higher. He pounded into her at a breakneck pace, his own encouragement spilling from him without restraint.

 

“That's it, love,” he cooed, pulling her upright into his arms as he neared the edge. The change in angle had Emma crying out a wordless groan, her head lolling back onto his shoulder and her hands finding his hair and balling into fists. He growled into her ear. “Look at you, so beautiful. Taking my cock so well, Omega. Come for me again, Emma. Come for me so I can fill you up.”

 

The coil that had been tightening in Emma's belly snapped at his words and she shrieked, a rush of slick coating his cock and thighs as she detonated around him. Killian continued his frenzied thrusts as she squeezed him tightly, his knot catching on her entrance with every upwards thrust. He came with a roar, the sound of rushing blood filling his ears, his vision whiting out as he pushed his knot into her body and filled her with a seemingly unending stream of his seed. 

 

Killian couldn't tell which way was up, his body continuing to grind into hers automatically, drawing every ounce of pleasure from both of them. It was only belatedly that he realized in the intensity of it all, his lips and teeth had sealed themselves securely at the juncture of her neck, breaking the skin and marking her as his own. 

 

He released her neck immediately, watching in panicked horror as a small trickle of blood trailed down towards her shoulder blade. Emma was all but boneless, satiated in his arms. He doubt she even noticed what had happened either. He lowered them both to the mattress, settling her beside him as they waited for his knot to recede. He didn't know what to do, what to say. It had never been his intention to claim her. Knot her, yes. Soothe the ache inside them both. Binding them together for life without so much as a discussion beforehand had never been in the cards. Until about an hour ago, being with Emma in any capacity had been a pipe dream. 

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Emma mumbled, snapping Killian from his panicked thoughts.

 

He cleared his throat, trying to maintain a level of calm. “There's a lot to be thought about.” He licked his lips, eyes boring a hole into the back of her head.

 

“I don't regret it,” she offered and Killian fought down a hysterical laugh. His hand found her arm and squeezed gently.

 

“You might in a moment, darling,” he said, preparing himself for the admission of what he'd done. She stiffened in his arms, and his eyes slammed shut. He couldn't bear to look at her when she realized how he'd completely fucked everything up. But he would own up to his mistakes, and, God willing, he would remain at her side for as long as she would have him. 

 

“I know I'm not what your father wanted for you,” he began slowly and he felt her shift, rolling back towards him as much as she could within. He opened his eyes and looked at her, pouring as much sincerity into his words as he could.  “I'm not rich, I've done some bad things in my life, but I've always tried to live with honor. I didn't mean to force a claim on you, and I know that we face an uncertain future, but there's one thing I want you to be certain of: I will always, always be by your side.”

 

Emma smiled softly, reaching back to cup his stubbled cheek with her hand. He leaned into the touch, turning his head so he could press a hopeful kiss to her palm.

 

“Killian, did you honestly think I didn't notice you claiming me?” she asked. He blinked at her, a myriad of emotion flickering through his eyes. She laughed softly. “You didn't  _ force  _ anything on me. I fully expected this to happen. I meant it when I said I didn't regret it.”

 

He stared at her, his brain short-circuiting at her words. Perhaps he'd gone out into that blizzard after all and now he was succumbing to some rut induced delirium as the cold threatened to swallow him whole. A nudge of her nose against the scruff lining his jaw brought him back to the here and now, the sound of her soft giggle letting him know this was no hallucination. 

 

"Never thought I'd see the day when Killian Jones was speechless," she murmured. Killian huffed out an embarrassed, yet relieved, laugh. He gathered her into his arms and buried his face into the crook of her shoulder where his claim now marked her skin, inhaling deeply and taking in her scent now mixed with his own. His cock twitched inside of her as her musk filled him, making her gasp softly and hum in appreciation. 

 

"Sorry," he mumbled against her skin. "Damn thing is a little excitable considering this… bloody  _ incredible  _ turn of events." 

 

"Well, down boy," she teased, stroking her hand over the hair on his forearm. "We'll at least have to wait for your knot to go down before round two."

 

Warmth filled him at the notion of being able to knot her again, realizing he'd have this forever from this point forward. She was his and he was hers, the rest would surely fall into place. 

 

"No regrets?" he couldn't help but ask one final time. 

 

She turned back towards him again as much as she could, a satisfied smile curving her lips as she replied, "Only that we didn't get here sooner." 

* * *

 


End file.
